Chihiro Hime Kou Kourui
by K-K-Girl
Summary: title means 'Princess Chihiro in tears'. Chihiro's mother has a secret....... C/H!
1. The loss of Her Father

A/N:  
woo! My third Sen To Chihiro No Kamikakushi ficlet! Go me!  
  
Disclaimer:  
I do NOT own Spirited Away (a.k.a. Sen To Chihiro No Kamikakushi). Kapiche?  
  
Summery:  
Yuuko, Chihiro's mother, has a secret. She never really gave thought to it until after the entire Spirited Away adventure, when Chihiro became distant and dreamy. More dreamy than usual. And Yuuko noticed Chihiro began to look like her real father. THAT'S RIGHT, Yuuko Ogino went against all laws and behind Akio's back to Get It On with some other guy! Then a messenger comes to the Ogino family's house, and announces that The Family is dead, and the sole living heir is to take hold.  
  
Basically, Chihiro is the Princess of the Spirit World (you can tell this is an AU) and the rest of her family on her father's side is murdered. (murder mystery? You bet!). she gets taken back (against her will and she wants to at the same time) to be greeted by her Kingdom. Nobody knows the true identity of the soon-to-be-Queen. The Royal Advisors make sure of that. Yes, Haku IS in this. It's a C/H!  
  
OKAY, now that I've completely given the story away, do you still want to read it?  
  
You do?  
  
Wow! *passes out dragon-shaped chocolates* I like you!  
  
Warnings:  
AU/Chihiro to Haku/blood/gore/death/screams/fluff/tears/light swearing/rating may go up for... "reasons." ~_^ Chihiro is eleven in the movie (this is MY AU) and has turned Twelve in this ficlet. So Chihiro is aged differently. Now, this has blood in it - I won't stop there, and the asterisk (*) all on its own, that's where I'm going to go four months ahead of the movie. That's when this actually takes place. and the beginning paragraphs are really boring, but they explain the base of this. I'm sorry. If you lose interest halfway through this chapter, then keep reading! It'll get better, I promise!  
  
Genre:  
action/adventure/angst/drama/pitiful excuse for horror/romance/fluff/confusion/AU/death/  
  
Length:  
around five-thirteen chapters, though for some reason I always go overboard... this particular Chapter is approximately nine document pages.  
  
Rating:  
PG13 to R, haven't decided yet.  
  
Started: 4/28/03  
Finished: 4/29/03  
  
.  
  
Third Person POV  
  
From before Chihiro was born to three or four months after the movie  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The Ruling of the Spirit World is a complicated matter; it dances on the blade of a knife, so, must be handled lightly.  
  
At first, sorcerers and sorceresses ran rampant, fighting for control of the World. Finally, in what Human Scientists might call the Big Bang, a Sorcerer split the worlds apart; one became Earth, and the other became Kamikakushi - its original name lost. Hence, Kamikakushi. On Earth lived the Matters themselves; Humans, Animals, rocks, living and nonliving things. And their spirits lived in Kamikakushi, the spirits to everything.  
  
Now, at first it was thought that the Humans had no spirits; then that the sorcerers and sorceresses were; and finally they settled on the fact that Humans had their own spirits, and would never actually "live" on Kamikakushi. Three generations later, The Sorcerer's grandson decided that it had to stop; even though at least 78% of the fighting and chaos was gone with the Splitting of the Worlds, there was still plenty.  
  
After many wars, battles, it became decided at last. A family of Humans would be tested, and the most worthy would be taught, and would rule Kamikakushi. Spirits would be free to live in Earth, living in and on what they were the spirits of. A few never even saw Kamikakushi, though all spirits know it exists. Duh. Certain spirits - spirits of rivers, babies, and emotions, could take human-like forms; these were breeded into the Royal Family, giving them magic, though the Human gene was very strong.  
  
At last, everything stopped under the rule of a Human Queen Miai, and her Husband - the actual ruler - a Curiosity spirit named Eishuro. All was calm, peaceful, and any few sorcerers and sorceresses went off to do their own thing. Whenever an heir was crowned, they ALL came and tested him or her for magic. If s/he had none, they would give them magic, then resume their normal lives. All of the Royal Family Members had a mark - a magic birth mark that proved their lineage. It looked something like a flower (rose) etched in white on the bottom of their left foot, hardly visible. For this, they were sometimes referred to as the "rooze chisa."  
  
Billions of years later, something happened; the Last King and his sister, visited the Human world. However, something that nobody expected to happen... happened. The King fell in love with a Human girl, and she ended up with his one and only heir. The laws could not be changed. But the girl, named Yuuko, would not stay and be his wife nor Queen. She was engaged, and struck a deal with Kamikakushi: she would live like a normal Human, on Earth, and raise the Heir herself. Should the King and his sister die, leaving no other successors to the throne, they could come and take their heir.  
  
The King agreed. Eleven years passed before something happened.  
  
A young rock spirit came to deliver a message to the King, but found instead that he, along with every other one of his sister and her family, were dead. Their were signs of a struggle. The Royal Advisors (they played regents, viziers, government, etc.) kept it quiet for a while, though everyone/thing on Earth and Kamikakushi was told. Spirits only, of course. None of the Humans remembered or knew anything about Kamikakushi.  
  
Then, it became decided to get the King's one and only heir. They had it planned out - should the heir be male, they would match him up with the only woman Royal Adviser, and things would smooth out from there. Should the heir be female - they would find a match for her, and he would be given control.  
  
Perfect.  
  
Still, they waited four more Human months, so that the Heir would be Twelve Human years of age. *  
  
The news that the Heir would be returning sparked joy in all, and the portal to take the Heir was chosen; just a little south of Aburaya, THE spirit bathhouse where spirits came from Earth to rest and relax and bathe. Everybody there was excited, and the sorceress in charge agreed. Of course.  
  
So Three of the Royal Advisors went through while the others prepared things like clothes and whatnot - a bath was already prepared inside Aburaya , and all of the staff and spirits were shooed away home or into their rooms. Still, curious faces appeared and stared in expectation.  
  
Yubaba was among those who got to greet the Heir up close, and Haku got stuck with her. Though he was technically not *hers* he was still her apprentice. As in, no slug, no control, she actually *teaches him* bleh blah et al.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Where is Atotori, again?" asked Niou, one of the three R. A.'s going to fetch the heir. All of the Royal Advisors and every other spirit/sorcerer/sorceress called the heir "Atotori". His/her Royal name - that is, his/her true name from the very first Royal Family member, would be either Miai - should the heir be female, or Eishuro should the heir be male.  
  
However, since nobody knew if the heir was male or female, everybody referred to him/her as one of the above. Most commonly, "Atotori".  
  
"Very close," Roku, the second one, murmured. He frowned.  
  
"Will the two of you stop?" suggested Ukon, the third. These three were the tops. Better social statuses. "There, that house there!" he pointed.  
  
"Ah," Niou said, and started towards the blue building at a fast-paced run, reaching it in thirty seconds. "Yotsugi, here we come!" Roku agreed, following suit. Ukon came at a walk.  
  
With an impatient sigh, Roku slammed his fist on the door. It would not be wise to make a bad first impression on Miai/Eishuro.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Yuuko tapped her daughter's shoulder lightly. "Hey, Chihiro-chan," she said. "you seem distant. Genki desu ne?"  
  
"I'm fine, Okaasan." Chihiro said, offering her mother a smile. Yuuko didn't buy it.  
  
for the longest time, her daughter had been so distant. And her eyes - Yuuko always moaned inside when she looked directly into her daughter's brown eyes. Brown like *his*, he who had seduced her.  
  
Akio looked up from where he was reading. "you sound tired," he offered.  
  
Chihiro shrugged, and got up from where she had been staring out the window. "I'm fine," she repeated. "but you're right too, I'm a bit sleepy. I think I'll go to bed."  
  
"Without any supper?" Akio asked blankly.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Friday, big lunch at school, you know?" Chihiro stretched.  
  
"But it's only seven!" Yuuko insisted. "why not watch a movie?"  
  
"No thanks. I'll go to bed." Chihiro went up the stairs. "G'night!" she shouted over her shoulder.  
  
Yuuko sighed. "Do you think that she's been taking this move a little too hard?"  
  
"Nah. Only a bit maladjusted." Akio replied, returned to his book.  
  
BAM!!! Both Yuuko and Akio jumped as the door to their house was almost slammed off of its hinges. BAMBAM!!! Oh. Somebody was knocking.  
  
"Yuuko-sama!" shouted a voice. "we are the Royal Advisors, and you have something that we own!"  
  
"Excuse me?" Yuuko asked through her teeth, opening the door. Three men flurried in.  
  
"Who are you?" Akio asked. one stared at him. Otherwise, he was ignored. Yuuko swallowed as she took in the form - and crest - of the three men.  
  
"Akio, would you go upstairs, please?"  
  
"But, Yuuko-san, what's going on?"  
  
"This is important. An aspect of my past that I haven't confronted yet, Akio, please, go."  
  
Akio frowned, and retreated upstairs. He went directly to Chihiro's room. A paternal instinct inside of him told him to. She was laying on her bed, over on top of the covers, staring blankly at the ceiling. She was wearing a large white shirt that came to her knees and had green lining on it. her hair was taken out of its usual pony tail - something very strange to see - and braided instead, tied with the usual never taken off sparkly purple hair band. She turned her head slightly as Akio came in, closing the door behind him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Worried. Your mother is dealing with some men downstairs."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Meanwhile, downstairs, Yuuko was wringing her hands nervously as she took in her visitors.  
  
The first, said to be named Roku, was watching her with steely eyes. "we've come for the Heir, for his or her family has been murdered, and she or he is the last."  
  
Yuuko glanced at the clock on the wall. "Look, I don't know who you are or what you're talking about," she said slowly, cautiously.  
  
"You knew very well who we are, and why we are here." Answered another, called Niou. "give us our ruler, and we'll leave you in peace."  
  
"NO!" Yuuko shouted suddenly, tightening her hands into balled fists. "If it's Chihiro you're after, then you can't have her! She is MY daughter and- "  
  
"And also, apparently, Miai, last living ruler of Kamikakushi. We will take good care of her, though her next few years will be terrible since she hasn't been trained the right way." his face twisted into a smile. "since you seem to love her so much, we'll make another deal with you."  
  
"No!" Yuuko repeated. "and her name is Chihiro!"  
  
"You made a promise!"  
  
"I was nineteen! A stupid idiotic weak child! Your moron king seduced and raped me, and now that he's finally left me alone - my daughter and I in peace - he goes and dies, and YOU come and try to take her away! well guess what, it's NOT going to happen!" she was nearing hysterics.  
  
The first stood up and walked forward a step. "Yuuko-sama," he warned. "I understand your pain; the man you loved is dead, and you never even got to meet him properly. I understand that it is a bit of a shock now that your young daughter is now a queen, well, as soon as we get her married off." He smirked again. "you can come and see her off in Kamikakushi, if you don't give a struggle. She is ours. Let her go."  
  
"NO!" Yuuko screamed once more, backing up and tripping on the stairs. She jumped to her feet. "I do (and did) NOT love your stupid king! You are NOT taking my Chihiro, and even if you did, I would never allow you to marry her at the age of TWELVE!"  
  
"You are right, most queens wait until they are thirteen or fourteen years of age before conceiving, but I am certain that Princess Miai will be a lovely exception."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?? AND WHAT ABOUT HER PHYSICAL, STATE, HUH? GIRLS THAT AGE CAN'T!" Yuuko took a deep breath, forcing herself to remain calm. "look here, mister," she hissed harshly. "even if I did give you Chihiro - which I won't - and did let you marry her right away - which I won't, I'm not letting you even see her - she is NOT physically ready for something such as that. And this," Yuuko motioned around, "this would be traumatic for her. So you'd end up with a dead queen that suffered mind problems." Satisfied, Yuuko smirked herself and crossed her arms. "besides, what makes you think that she'd *want* to rule some place she's never been before? It'd be disaster."  
  
By now, all three were standing around her, towering over her. She held her place.  
  
"If you so much as lay a hand on my daughter, then I will kill you." She snarled. The three reacted quickly.  
  
The first grabbed her and twisted her around, sending a blow to her stomach along the way. Her held her fast with her arms tightly behind her back while the other two hurried upstairs to get their Princess. Yuuko would have none of that - she knew that they might kill her and/or her husband, but she had to save Chihiro.  
  
"Akio!" she screamed. "AKIO, TAKE CHIHIRO AND RUN! OUT A WINDOW, GO, HURRY! RUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!" another blow to her stomach silenced her.  
  
However, both Chihiro and her father heard, and jumped to her feet.  
  
"GO!!!!!!! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME, GET CHIHIRO OUT OF HERE, DON'T LET THEM TOUCH HER!!!!!!!"  
  
Akio turned back to a scared Chihiro. "Come on, sweetheart," he said, feeling sick. He was NOT going to leave his wife behind. "Go out your window, and run to a safe hiding place, okay?" he kissed her forehead and pushed open her window, removing the screen. "hurry. Your mother and I will follow you."  
  
"Are you going to leave her behind?"  
  
"No, Chihiro-san. I'm going to get her. Run." He pushed her gently to the window, and Chihiro scrambled out in her nightshirt onto the roof. Scouting quickly, she hopped around to the other end of the house and landed smoothly onto the garage roof. From there, she looked down uncertainly at the gravel road in front and her bare feet.  
  
"RUN, CHIHIRO!" Yuuko's shout was laced with Akio's. Chihiro swallowed, and prepared to jump and land on the car, but a crash just as she was unfixing her muscles from inside startled her, and she slipped and screamed, landing hard on her shoulder.  
  
There was a scream from inside that belonged to Yuuko. "AKIOOOOOOOOO!!!" she was cut off abruptly. Then she screamed again, "CHIHIRO, IF YOU CAN STILL HEAR ME, RUN! GET AWAY, GO! DON'T LOOK BACK, INTO TOWN, GET! GO!!!!!"  
  
Chihiro burst into tears as another crash cut Yuuko off, and cradling her throbbing shoulder, she picked her way out of the gravel, then onto the paved road and began running top speed. The neighbors hadn't even woken up. Strange. They were already asleep, at seven o'clock?  
  
Chihiro ran harder than before, and people outside stared at her as she passed. She blushed a little, knowing what she must look like. She hoped her parents were all right. 'they are,' she thought, and slammed into a closed store, where Yuuko worked. Yuuko's boss looked up quickly an came out of the back when she heard Chihiro's sobs and shouts for help.  
  
"Chihiro! What's happened, young one? Where are your parents?"  
  
Chihiro was almost incoherent, but forced herself to think rationally. "They're coming," she said after the manager, Yugi, had rushed her back and put her in a blanket, wiped her tears away, given her a mug of hot cocoa, and was currently inspecting her shoulder. "First my mommy waas screaming 'run, runn, Akio get Chihiro out of here!' but daddy wouldn't leave her behind, and I was on the garage roof when they both shouted, and my mommy said 'Akio' and then shouted for me to run again." Chihiro started and grimaced as Yugi popped her shoulder back into place.  
  
"Your shoulder will be sore for a while," she said. "and do you know why Yuuko was shouting like that?"  
  
"No. this could be a joke, and I'd think it if I didn't know better." She shivered. "I hope they hurry and come here soon."  
  
"So do I. In fact, I'm going to head over to your house with the police and see what's going on. You stay here, alright?"  
  
"Hai Yugi-sama."  
  
"Good." Yugi smiled and went to make a few phone calls. Ten minutes later, she was driving off with an accompaniment of two police cars and three of the local sheriffs.  
  
When she left, Chihiro reflected on what had just happened.  
  
Except one problem - she didn't know what had happened. She had absolutely no idea.  
  
After a while, her thoughts turned from thirty minutes ago to four months and two weeks ago. She had kept count. Just when they had been moving here, they had taken a wrong turn, and ended up in the Spirit World. There she had met many friends - and one more. More than a friend. Somehow. She couldn't explain it. Haku. Did he remember her? Maybe. Maybe he did. She wished she could go and visit him.  
  
After close to an hour had passed, Chihiro's chin met her chest and her eyes closed.  
  
It was another hour before she was jerked awake again, and stood sluggishly on her bare (and sore) feet, looking around the dark office, trying to remember where she was.  
  
Oh, yeah.  
  
She glanced at a clock on the far wall. Nine fifteen. Where was Yugi-sama? Shouldn't she be back by now with the police? After a moment, Chihiro let curiosity get hold of her, and she let the blanket drop and walked slowly out into the main floor. Moonlight spilled in from the windows, and there was nothing - nobody - outside. "that's weird," she noted, placing her palms on the cool glass of the door. She forced herself to wait around fifteen minutes, then pushed it open. Warm air greeted her, so she didn't think to go back and get the blanket. Nobody was awake anyway.  
  
Maybe Yugi had gone home? No, that didn't seem likely.  
  
She wandered up the streets, and sat down to rest a few times, unsure as to if she should go back. No. she had to know. Where were her parents? She had to know. Standing up again, she walked the rest of the way, but stopped as she neared the gravel front-way of her home. The lights were all on, and there was... Chihiro sniffed and coughed, clapping a hand over her mouth. Blood. She could smell it. tears came unbidden as voices - three of them - began to speak at the ajar door. Stumbling, Chihiro fell and managed to scramble under their car, peering up from her hiding place.  
  
"You go. Tell them that..." the man's voice paused. "tell them that the Princess Miai has been brainwashed by her Human mother, and hurt by the human man that adopted her. So she will be slightly emotionally unstable. And the death of the King has grieved her so, she is unsure as to who is who and what is what.."  
  
"Interesting," replied the other. "and you and Roku will stay here and wait for Princess Miai to return?"  
  
"Too much force might be a bad first impression, Ukon." Replied a third. "go. Hurry, we'll join you shortly with the Princess. Start plans to find her the right betrothal. It's too bad that it's against the law to marry one of the Royal Advisors into the Royal Family."  
  
All three of them laughed, and one, Ukon it seemed, took off at such a fast- paced run Chihiro's didn't see him as he passed.  
  
Roku and the other man went back inside, leaving the lights on and door open. The stench of blood was too much. She had to know. Wiping the tears away, she crawled as quietly as she could out and dusted herself off, gripping her shirt in her fists and biting her lip.  
  
"Niou, we have company," Roku whispered when he heard the sounds of muffled breathing.  
  
"Indeed. Shall we surprise her?"  
  
"Let's." they both stood and retreated into the shadows, just as Chihiro peered cautiously in. she dropped to her hands and knees at the sight she saw.  
  
Blood. Everywhere. It splattered the walls, ceiling, and pooled on the floor. Bodies - all still, dead, mauled. Blood came from each - police, were the most. A few had their guns drawn. One severed hand had a gun gripped tightly in its fingers was three feet in front of Chihiro. Her eyes lifted to the shredded (and bloody) couch, and she let out a sob. Caution told her to clap her hands to her nose and mouth, though. Those two men were still there, somewhere. Everything was broken and tossed around - it looked like a tornado had hit. A tornado of blood.  
  
It was Yugi, on the "couch." Her lifeless eyes stared through Chihiro quietly, hauntingly, beggingly. She looked to have been gutted, and her insides spilled out in a pool of redness. Her blood red lips were agape, from which still ketchup-colored liquid pooled and spilled. They had all been gutted, body parts chopped off, and Chihiro stumbled away. she made a coughing sound, then fled as far as the front yard before she tripped to her knees and vomited violently.  
  
From that position she did not move. For a while, Chihiro just sat there and cried before she had enough courage to get up and run away. her parents had gotten away. she hadn't seen any mangled bodies in there that might resemble them in any way, so they must have escaped. they had to have escaped.  
  
She started to stand, but couldn't move. "my legs!" they were locked in the position they were in. she couldn't move. Becoming frantic, Chihiro yanked herself every which way, until she finally fell backwards. She landed hard on her behind, and heard a ripping sound. No. she jumped to her feet, and prepared to dash away. but a shadow was moving, on the ground, towards her. It had red eyes. Chihiro couldn't help it. she screamed, and stumbled backwards. She didn't realize she was in the blood-house until she tripped over the gun-in-hand and fell directly next to two police. Once they were police. She screamed again, and stumbled for a second, then became disoriented. Her stomach heaved and tried to spill its contents again, and after a moment, it did. Her entire backside, and her hands, were covered with blood. Red, sticky, thick blood that dripped and sparkled.  
  
Chihiro was half an inch away from hysterics, and for a second she thought she might pass out.  
  
Instead, she jumped to her feet, splatting some of the stuff up her legs, when a scream from upstairs.  
  
Willing anything to get away from the carnage, she stumbled upstairs, but came to a halt at her bedroom door. It was open, and blood and glass et al were splattered along the carpet and up the hallway wall from where the door was open. She felt even more disoriented as she pushed herself into her room. Chihiro froze, and felt her chest constrict.  
  
Her father.  
  
Her daddy.  
  
The man who had raised her.  
  
Lay there in pieces.  
  
Literally.  
  
His body and blood were everywhere. Everywhere.  
  
Chihiro backed away into the wall, not wanting to go in. she opened her mouth and for a second no sound came out. She stood there rigid, unmoving, making no sound whatsoever. Then...  
  
"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" with a lurch that almost banged her bedroom door off its hinges, she threw herself into her room, skidding on her knees, a small wave of blood speckling her face. His head. She couldn't bring herself to reach out and touch it, pinch herself to wake up from this nightmare. All she could do was sob, nerve racking sobs that shook her body like a dog would a bone. BLOOD. It was everywhere. Its stench and feeling encased her, and she could almost taste it. vomitus in her mouth - she could taste that. And her muscles everywhere were sore and screamed out at her, especially her shoulder, and tears coursed down her face, never- ending, a stream of salting liquid that mixed with the red spots that had splattered up and glued to her face. And all she could do was stare in wide eyes at what was left of him. And cry. And scream.  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder, and screamed even louder, throwing herself violently to the side. her hand fell on his. She screamed louder, and choked. For the third time, her body rid itself of her contents. This time she really *did* taste blood. She hacked, and looked at the man who had touched her.  
  
She recognized him somewhat as Roku. He looked sad, sympathetic, worried, caring, warm, honorable. And everything in between. Some inward force compelled her to throw her arms around his neck and sob, and cry, and scream until she finally passed out. 


	2. Not a Dream, Not a Lie

A/N: wowie! TWO readers! And I figured I'd only get one flamer and that was it. =^-^= expect the worst, then you'll never be disappointed! Oh great. Now I'm getting pessimistic.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi. [i.e. Spirited Away]  
  
Chapter Started: 4/29/03  
Chapter Finished: 4/30/03  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Third Person POV  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Yuuko slowly opened her eyes, and waited a second. Then she realized that she was in her living room, on the floor. She looked around. And promptly faded into blackness once more. Of all swiftness, Yuuko closed her eyes.  
  
.  
  
Roku was personally shocked at Miai, or Chihiro. She seemed much younger then what he had expected - Yuuko had mentioned her "childlike" physical state, but he hadn't expected it to be this bad. Oh, well. She'd start growing properly and would be ready to take a consort and conceive within a few months. In that time, she could be given magic, taught how to be a proper princess and queen, and she would have a love for her Kingdom, and would rule it regardless of her inner thoughts.  
  
Niou was also somewhat surprised at how easily Miai - Chihiro - gave in to the darkness of oblivion. She would have to be taught strength. She wouldn't cooperate at first, that much was obvious. But that was why they had kept Yuuko alive. That, and Yuuko needed to give them "Chihiro" willingly otherwise Miai would be able to take desperate measures should she truly wish to leave. She was the last of the throne.  
  
After dragging her downstairs again, her left foot was carefully examined and it was made certain that this girl was the Last Heir.  
  
"She is weak, and very, very young," Roku said, waving a hand. All of the blood and bodies disintegrated, and the house was suddenly ship-shape again. Niou also exercised his magic, and all of the doors closed, and the stench was eliminated. A snap of the fingers, and Yuuko lay perfectly clean on the couch. Both turned their magic to Chihiro and managed to heal and clean her shoulder, skin, throat and mouth; as they reached for her hair, there was an enormous crackle, a snap, and both jumped back with surprised shouts.  
  
"So she has magic?" Roku asked in surprise. He extended an invisible magic hand, and searched Chihiro thoroughly.  
  
"No. somebody magic must have known who she was, and had access to Kamikakushi. They gave her some protection." Niou said. "we shall have to thank whoever it was."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Now being careful of the hairpiece, which might brake should they put too much force on it, they finished cleaning Chihiro up, and she looked almost the same except for her torn and tattered night shirt. The sparkly hair band was the only magic that Chihiro would accept willingly. Roku put both hands out, and Chihiro was lifted into the air and floated just a little over their heads, held up by an invisible force - actually Roku.  
  
Niou made the same hand motions, and her garments slithered to the floor and twisted and burned until just a few lingering lint was left. Both men examined her, and sighed. "she has some growing to do," Niou commented, bring a wrist down and a corset materialized on Chihiro.  
  
"Yes. By the time she has come of age, everything will be ready, and with the influence of Kamikakushi and other sorcerers and sorceresses her body will have developed enough for conceiving." Roku replied.  
  
Niou brought his wrist back up, and an under-gown appeared. Down, and a silk light blue gown was over that; up, the actual dress [white]; and down for the last time, dressing her bare feet in soft cloth boots. Roku lowered her so that her height matched theirs, and Niou moved forward quickly, placing a single, quarter-sized misty blue-black jewel in the shape of a sphere on/in the little hollow at the base of her neck. It stayed; it seemed glued to her skin. Roku lowered Chihiro fully on the floor, where Niou swiftly placed a layer of thick, soft blankets for her body to rest on.  
  
Yuuko woke once more. After a few minutes, her eyes shot open fully, and she scrambled at once to her feet. She caught sight of Chihiro, and in a flurry she was at her daughter's side in an instant.  
  
"Chihiro, Chihiro-chan, wake up sweet one, it's me, okaasan, please wake up," Yuuko whispered, cradling her daughter's head in her lap. She took full notice of Chihiro's clothing, and looked sharply up at a very amused Roku and Niou.  
  
"What did you do to her?!?" Yuuko demanded. "Where's my husband???"  
  
Roku laughed coldly. "That man who thinks he can have the privilege of calling Princess Miai 'daughter' is dead: killed him myself." He smirked fully. "you - you are going to cooperate, otherwise your daughter will be killed."  
  
"No, let her go, please," Yuuko begged. "I'll do anything, just release Chihiro from this madness, she is far too young!"  
  
"Twelve seasons of age is not young at all," Niou scoffed. "see that jewel at her neck? Can you guess what it is?"  
  
Yuuko looked back at Chihiro's prone form, and swallowed. Tentatively she reached out a finger and brushed the trinket gently. Then two fingers, three fingers, closed around it and pulled. Chihiro whimpered, and blood began to speck as the jewel refused to come off. Shocked, Yuuko stopped pulling, and watched as the trinket seemed to drink up the dots of blood around it. she looked up again.  
  
"What have you done to her?!?" tears began to fall. They had killed Akio. They had hurt her daughter. What was Yuuko to do? She should have gotten an abortion when she had had the chance.  
  
"Because I am a very kind and caring sorcerer, I'll tell you why you are still alive and what that beautiful jewel is for." Said Roku, reclining easily. Niou perched himself next to him.  
  
"You are going to help us control her at first. then, when we have better power over her, her magic will be held in that sphere, isn't it lovely? Only we Royal Advisors can work it. should she manage to pull it off, it'll kill her slowly and painfully, and only we or" (he wrinkled his nose) "her true love. Should she cut it off, she would end up with a slit throat. Once she is consort, it will be removed, and she will have an undying love for her kingdom, and we will advise her on how to rule it properly until wisdom takes over. Besides, she has nothing left here. You will be killed as we show her a demonstration of our power, and little miss Chihiro will no longer exist." He stood fully once more. "Princess Miai, soon to be Queen Miai, will be alive once more."  
  
Yuuko bit her lip and cradled her daughter closer. "No," she whispered, more tears falling, falling in endless, silent rivers. "don't hurt her."  
  
"Time to go," Niou said abruptly. "It's twelve o'clock."  
  
Roku looked at Yuuko and raised a hand, palm facing her. "terribly sorry." He said blandly, and Yuuko fell unconscious. Roku then scooped Chihiro up, and Niou transformed into a large, chest height grey wolf with three tails. Roku placed Chihiro in his mouth, and opened the door. Niou slammed through it, careful to keep his teeth parted slightly so Chihiro could breathe. With a little magic, nary his breath or saliva would affect her. A princess in mint condition. Roku turned into a very large wolf as well, and picked Yuuko up in his jaws, being non-too-gentle. Together, carrying their cargo, both made a beeline for the forest and The Tunnel.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
the others had long since been shooed to bed. Yubaba couldn't stifle a yawn as they all continued to wait. When that one Advisor guy, what's his name, came and said something about the poor Princess being unstable, she felt pity for the child. Imagine, a spirit - royalty, no less - being raised by humans!  
  
Only two of the most powerful sorcerers (not including the Royal Advisors) and three sorceresses (including Yubaba) and their apprentices were still waiting to meet the Princess head on.  
  
Yubaba was bored. She almost wished something would happen so that she would have an excuse to leave and go to bed. Haku could stay and represent her or whatever.  
  
Luckily, something did happen. A great large wolf - a spirit, came galloping through the tunnel and out the building. It was one of the Royal Advisors, and in his jaw he carried a woman. She was definitely *not* twelve years of age. He turned back into his two-legged form and said, "I am sorry! The Princess Miai will be unable to do any sorts with tests and magic! We will inspect your records and then call you accordingly if we wish!" he turned back, and the sorcerers grumbled and disappeared, taking their apprentices with them.  
  
Also grumbling, Yubaba went back, and heard the sorceresses behind her transform away. sorceresses could not just disappear and reappear.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Just as the coast became clear, Roku pounced up, Chihiro still held loosely in his jaws. He and all of the Advisors (yes, all fifteen of them) talked for a moment, then one - the only female - turned into a great large bird, and gently took Chihiro in her beak. Only one other was a bird, and one was a dragon. These followed her. The others (the other ten) transformed as well. Actually, only two of them were actually sorcerers.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
When Chihiro finally woke up again, the first thing she noted was the difficulty to breathe. The solution to this proved to be the corset. Getting it off wouldn't be so easy, so she contemplated just going back to sleep again. But she shifted her leg slightly, and realized she was wearing more then just a-corset-under-her-clothes. By far. Some medieval dress thing.  
  
She forced herself to sit up and look around.  
  
She was in a room, a small one, though it looked cozy enough. The bed she was laying on was a magnificent four-poster, and the carpet under her feet - no, not carpet! Boots! Chihiro looked down and smiled a little. Booties, just like what those dogs up in the north wear. They were soft, cloth material, and she didn't care to take them off. The walls were an eggshell white, and a huge window on one side spilled beautiful, bright sunlight that warmed her skin, making her arms tingle. She took full notice of her "gown."  
  
It was a corset, with a slip, a sort of under-dress thing, then a fluffy thick white dress that swirled when she twirled. Chihiro liked it, but had a feeling that she shouldn't. shifting slightly, she looked around for some clothes, a closet, a dresser, anything that might have anything else in it. there was none. Nonplussed, she kicked and struggled around for a minute before getting the dress-dress off. The next was easier, as it just slipped up. So did the other. The corset was harder. She sucked in her stomach and chest, reaching behind her and tearing at the laces. Somehow, miraculously, she got it off, and took a large gulp of air.  
  
She then wrapped herself up in a blanket and tried to figure out how she had gotten there, and why she wasn't wearing any lingerie under the "dress."  
  
She had been coming from the store, and entered the house. Her house. And... she had seen something, and it had scared her. Outside was a shadow, then upstairs was... something that scared her more than anything.  
  
What was it?  
  
Something had died.  
  
No, somebody had died.  
  
No. killed. Murdered.  
  
Finally, Chihiro remembered, and stumbled out of the blankets, surprisingly not screaming or crying or anything as she remembered who it was that had died. Swallowing hard, Chihiro grabbed the over-dress and put it on, then ran to the door. It was unlocked, and she opened it fully.  
  
She took off down a long, large hall with windows at a run. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the ocean, or sea, whichever it was. She ran harder then she had ever run before, down stairs, through doors, hallways, rooms. Everywhere.  
  
Finally, she dropped to her knees outside, out a huge door to what looked like a courtyard or garden. It was small, and flowers grew everywhere with trees, too. A brick wall surrounded her on all sides.  
  
Chihiro threw up.  
  
Then she cried. She beat her fists futilely on the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. Where was she? Where was her mother? What was going on? Why had somebody killed her father? Her daddy, the man who raised her? She was HIS chromosome, dammit!  
  
She remembered a man. He had hugged her, and made her feel better. Where was he? Surely he would know. He would.  
  
Coughing, Chihiro managed to begin to think coherently.  
  
Her daddy was *NOT* dead! He wasn't! he and mommy had escaped! And maybe that man would know where they were. He would. She felt she could trust him.  
  
Sluggishly, Chihiro wiped her nose and tears. No need to cry if they were BOTH alive and probabaly looking for her. And the police weren't dead. And Yugi-sama wasn't dead. It had all been a terrible, terrible nightmare.  
  
Yeah, that was it. just a nightmare.  
  
Then why was she here, in some sort of castle?  
  
She'd have to find out.  
  
Sniffing, Chihiro got to her feet and brushed herself off, deciding some water to rinse her bile mouth out would be better. Where was the kitchen to this place anyway? She had so many questions that her head hurt. No, it pounded; throbbed; ached. Gasping, Chihiro buried her hair in her hands and fell to her knees, breathing heavily through her throat.  
  
"Miai Hime?!" asked a sudden female voice. Slowly, dragging her fingers down with her hair in an attempt to focus on the pain of hair coming out other than her brain pulsing, Chihiro looked up. A young girl, just a little older then her, maybe, was standing there, looking horrified. She was barefoot, and wore a skirt that reached her ankles; her bodice and poets shirt and skirt were all made of the same material, and she had a small cap on. Her short black hair was in a braid down her back, and her eyes were crystal-blue flecked.  
  
The first thought that came to Chihiro's mind was servant or maid. But, no, that couldn't be.  
  
"Are you well?" she asked, taking a step closer. Chihiro gasped and forced herself to her feet. "where are we?" she demanded. "who are you? where's that man - Roku, was it?"  
  
the girl seemed somewhat surprised. "what happened to your clothes?" she asked, but then eimmediatly fell to one knee, mumbling something about forgiveness. Chihiro waited patiently for a second until the girl looked up at her through her lashes. "You are - we are - in the castle of Kamikakushi; the royals - king, queen, princess, etc., live here. I am a simple servant maiden. And Lord Roku should be at your room, My Lady." She looked down again, sounding very confused. "did you hurt your head, m'lady? Perhaps that would explain the memory loss?"  
  
"Where's my daddy?" Chihiro demanded, deciding that she would question about him first - Yuuko would be with him.  
  
"My Lady!" the servant girl gasped. "you do not remember?? My Lord, King of Kamikakushi is dead! He has been killed, Miai Hime!"  
  
"No! you're lying! And I'm not a princess MY NAME IS CHIHIRO and my daddy's not a king and my mom's not a queen! What is with you people? what's going on?" Chihiro stumbled back, then turned and fled at top speed.  
  
She ignored the servant girl's calls after her and just continued to run, lifting her skirt dress thing up, slipping slightly in her booties so kicking them off, not caring about something such as getting caught or modesty.  
  
Somehow, gasping, she made it to the room she had been in. by impulse, Chihiro pushed the door open and glanced around. A pitcher of water was in sight, and she used it. once feeling a little better and ready to venture off again, she turned and gasped, falling backwards.  
  
He was standing there.  
  
Roku.  
  
The door clicked shut behind him, and Chihiro breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Do you know what's going on?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
He frowned at her - a cold frown. Chihiro froze, and felt suddenly very nervous and scared. This man wasn't good.  
  
"What did you do to your clothes?" he demanded harshly. Chihiro gaped and stumbled onto the bed. "I, I took them off." She demanded. "if it's all those dresses you were talking about - I haven't got a clue where my real clothes are."  
  
"No." he snapped, then sighed.  
  
"Chihiro," he said at last. "I have a story to tell; it's not too long, really. Twelve years ago, our King and his sister went to the Human World. There, My King got a young human girl named Yuuko pregnant with his only heir. She would not stay to be his queen, so she struck a deal with us; should there be no other heirs when the time rises, she will willingly give up her heir. Well, not too long ago, the King and His sister, and his sister's family were all found murdered, and Yuuko's child became the last successor to the throne. That would be you, my dear child. You are our only Princess, and soon-to-be Queen. Yuuko did not want to give our heir to us, so we killed the man she called husband - Akio, I think - and she is currently now in the dungeouns." Roku examined Chihiro carefully. "understand?"  
  
"You're crazy," Chihiro snapped. "where's my daddy?"  
  
"He was murdered."  
  
Chihiro began to cry, and wiped angrily at the tears. "By who?"  
  
"I do not know."  
  
"Did he die in pain?"  
  
"I do not know."  
  
"But you were there! You came and comforted me, and then, and you were there! You must know!"  
  
Roku stopped. "if you are talking about that Human Man who calls - or should I say, called - you HIS daughter, then I killed him myself, and yes, he did die in great pain. As for your mother, she is still alive."  
  
"NO!" Chihiro screamed. "where am I?!?"  
  
"Kamikakushi."  
  
"AND where is THAT?!?!?!?!?"  
  
"The Spirit World, is another name."  
  
Chihiro froze.  
  
"w-we're in the Spirit World?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"okay, let me get this straight - I'm the Princess of the Spirit World. My "Father" was the king, and was murdered. YOU killed my daddy, Akio Ogino, and captured my mom. Right now we are in the palace that's supposed to be my new home. And just when am I going to be Queen exactly, if my father was King and my mom is still alive?"  
  
Roku did not miss the sarcasm in her tone, but dismissed it. the maiden was disturbed. "Yuuko did not marry the King, so, is not a legitimatized wife or queen."  
  
"Then how am I a legitimatized Princess or daughter?"  
  
"You have the mark - that automatically puts you in line for the throne."  
  
"Mark?? Where?"  
  
"Your left foot."  
  
Chihiro grabbed her left foot and inspected it.  
  
"Your other left - on the bottom. It looks like a flower scar."  
  
Chihiro switched feet, and stared. "That's nothing," she said, dropping her foot. "this is all just a bad dream."  
  
"No it isn't," Roku said, stood up, and smacked her. Chihiro gasped as tears came to her eyes.  
  
"Did that hurt?" asked Roku. "then this must not be a dream. Come. I shall take you to your mother." He turned and began to leave, stopped, turned around, flicked his wrist, and suddenly Chihiro was finding it difficult to breathe and walk, though her legs followed him of their own accord - she was wearing all the other things, now. At least she was still barefoot.  
  
They went down endless passages of stairways, and through many, many halls. Finally, they entered a room guarded by two guards. Everything was a cold, drippy stone, and it was dark except for a single candle.  
  
Bars lined both sides of the walls, and at the very end, a shadow shifted, and Chihiro faguely recognized it... "Mommy!" she cried, and shot to the cell. Yuuko jumped to her feet, and hugged her daughter through the bars.  
  
"Oh, Chihiro, I thought I'd never see you alive again," she whispered. Chihiro shook her head. "this is all just a bad dream, mom, it isn't real." She looked up, searching her mother's gaunt face. "is it?"  
  
slowly, Yuuko sighed, and tears began to fall. "Akio Ogino is not your birth father," she whispered. "The King fo the Spirit World is. Was. You are, in truth, the Princess of Kamikakushi." Yuuko swallowed. "I really do wish this were all a bad dream, Chihiro, honey," she said softly. Chihiro backed away from her mother's grasp, shaking her head. Silent tears streamed down her face, and she coughed a little.  
  
"This is... for real?" she asked softly.  
  
Yuuko sighed. "Please don't hate me, Chihiro," she whispered. "yes, this is all real."  
  
Before Chihiro could say anything else, Yuuko's eyes widened, and the room went black for a moment.  
  
Chihiro and Roku reappeared in Chihiro's room. Chihiro swallowed again, fighting the tears. All she could thing was 'oh god oh god oh god, please, no, god, oh god oh god...' over and over again. She fell to her knees, and sobbed openly, gasping for air through her squeezed ribcage.  
  
Roku pulled her up, and wiped her tears away with a spell.  
  
"You will start your lessons now," he said. "by the day you turn thirteen, you will be matured enough to conceive, and we will have you a King. And you will be Queen." He turned to leave, but Chihiro reached out and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Wait, Roku!" she cried. "don't do this to me, let my mom and I go!" she sniffled. "please, just let my mom and I go home..."  
  
"You are home," Roku pointed out.  
  
"No." Chihiro snapped, suddenly angry. What right did this man have to come and snatch away her so carefully built life? "I am NOT going to be your princess, and I am NOT going to be your queen, and I am NOT getting married - ever! - and I am NOT getting pregnant the moment I turn thirteen." She took a deep, steady breath. "I am NOT wering your stupid clothes, I am NOT going to stay here any longer. Let my mother and I go. Now."  
  
"I was afriad you would do this," Roku said, and sighed. "Tell you what - you cooperate, I cast a few spells, and your mother. Stays. Alive."  
  
Chihiro's eyes widened. "You wouldn't!"  
  
"Oh, I would, and I assure you, I can." He thought a moment. "perhaps you will be unable to take lessons today. Yes, we shall have to find you a husband ready and give you your magic, right." He reached out and tapped the small orb on Chihiro's neck. Startled, she grabbed at it, and tried to pull. Whimpering in pain, she gave up a while later. Roku's face twisted into a grin.  
  
"Good. I knew you would cooperate. There are already many spirits with the blood of rights here wanting to court you - I sent them off, but I among the other Royal Advisors shall bring them back." he smirked from ear to ear now. "since there are so many, and we have so much time, you will spend a week with each and you can take your pick from there." He was being generous. Chihiro began to cry again.  
  
"Nom, please," she whimpered. "please. Just let this all be a bad dream, please, please, please..."  
  
"ENOUGH." Roku snapped, and grabbed her chin, yanking her face up. "Come. I am being generous, but I can be cruel, Princess. I could bend the rules a little bit, and tell the nice young lads that the first one to give you child will win your hand." He sneered right into her face. "that is usually what is done - you are under age, and - as Yuuko said - ohysically unfit. But magic can solve that. In fact," Roku snapped his fingers. "I'll have to cast that spell. Because you insist upon having your choice in males, I will speed up the process a bit, hmm?" still sneering, Roku continued; "I'll change plans - all of them. You will mature and develop while courting until something "happens." Then we'll have all of the sorcerers and sorceresses come and give you your magic. Then you can take your lessons - this will take much longer than expected, but if all goes well, the throne will be bent under your rule by the time you have aged fourteen and a half years." Pleased with himself, Roku grabbed Chihiro's hand and dragged her out, still sobbing, all the way to the mettting room. "remember," he hissed harshly into her ear. "if you want your mother to stay alive, you'd best sit still and be quiet."  
  
Chihiro wiped her tears away and sniffed. She had to be strong. For mother.  
  
Besides, Chihiro had no intentions of getting pregnant or married. She'd ditch every guy that approached her until there were none left. If Roku chose one for her, she would not say "I do" at the wedding ceremony. These people were crazy. Getting pregnant BEFORE getting married was, well, NOT. DONE. Especially at a young age such as twelve. In fact, Chihiro figured it'd probably be illegal.  
  
No. they would keep her mother alive to keep her in control.  
  
Well guess what, buster, Chihiro thought angrily as she was pushed down into a seat at the head a long table filled with men and one woman. I have no intention whatsoever of getting married (or anything else) or ruling your stupid kingdom. Chihiro and her mother would escape.  
  
They hadn't killed her father.  
  
This was all just a joke. Or bad dream.  
  
. .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. .  
  
. .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A/N: sorry that was so short. ^_^0 thank you, all three of you, for reviewing! *throws out every kind of candy and cookies in the world to reviewers* THAAAAAAAAANK YOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!! 


	3. Preperation

A/N: Holy Peaches! So many reviews! so many! *becomes disoriented and faints* actually, I don't plan on getting Chihiro - you know - pregnant. And Haku will show up, never you worry. Sheesh. -_-0 if I do happen to give Chihiro a kid, then I'll have a lot of excuses. Trust me. Roku is insane. ALL OF THEM ARE! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *hack, wheeze* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!!!!!! Okay.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own Spirited Away. I DO own OCs, got that? Ya? Ya!  
  
Chapter Started: 5/1/03  
Chapter Finished: 5/8/03  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Right after the last chapter  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Royal Advisors," Roku said when all had quieted down and sat. "this here," he lay a hand on Chihiro's shoulder - she flinched it away. "-is the Princess Miai of Kamikakushi." All eyes turned on Chihiro, looking her over.  
  
"I thought she was twelve, Roku," one man said. "she seems so young - like nine or eight years of age."  
  
"Humans age slower - that, and her mother Yuuko is pure blood human." Another pointed out.  
  
"Will she be - you know, Physically ready by the age of thirteen when she takes the throne as Queen?" asked another.  
  
"That is what she and I were speaking of on our way here," Roku cut in. "we shall need to find her consort soon. They ought to be lining up by tomorrow."  
  
"That might take a little work," one man said. "besides, why the rush?"  
  
"The rush is that our Princess wishes to become a Queen and mother very, very soon," Roku said, and tapped her cheek. "isn't that right your Highness?" he asked. Chihiro's eyes grew the size of goblets as she realized her mouth wouldn't open, and she was nodding. Her mouth was opening, speaking - she couldn't control her body! She couldn't control herself! Panic took over as she heard - felt, even - herself say, "Anytime soon would be lovely."  
  
They all looked at her and got identical grins. Malicious grins. They knew she was being controlled! Chihiro wanted to cry.  
  
"I think that we should stall, though." One pointed out. "if we physically harm her, she might die. We'll need more than just those of noble birth. I think we'll need some with magic - apprentices. Young sorcerers. Every part of Kamikakushi should hold an election of sorts to send their most handsomest, their smartest, theirs that will simply - you understand - will work."  
  
"I agree." One added.  
  
There was a lot of murmuring, and a lot of, well, agreeing.  
  
"Then that will be decided. In the meanwhile, what are we going to do about lessons? She has been raised by humans for twelve years, remember," Roku said.  
  
"I suggest that she spend a day with each possible suitor," one started. "and go to lessons with them. If she shows any interest with that one, then she will spend a week with them. If WE show any interest in him, then she shall spend a week with him. Then those of noble birth that interest has been shown within - and he is smart, and we all agree - then he will help teach her from a point of view closer to hers."  
  
Again, a lot of murmuring and agreeing.  
  
"Then we shall do both of those," Roku nodded firmly. "when will we have all of the major sorcerers and sorceresses give her her magic?"  
  
"Perhaps," one next to Chihiro pointed out. "after she is more... willing, to rule."  
  
"That may take forever!" another burst out.  
  
And so forth an argument burst around, and after a while, Chihiro heard her voice again - she hated Roku. Why was he doing this to her?  
  
"Peace, Advisors!" her lips said. She began to cry - silent tears. They all stopped arguing and looked extremely amused.  
  
"We'll worry about that later," one offered finally. "if we wish to start courting her tomorrow, then we have a lot of work to do. Alerting all of Kamikakushi and all."  
  
"Yes, yes," Roku said distractedly. "good. What shall we do with her highness currently?"  
  
"I'll handle her," the woman, who had remained silent, said. She stood. "Females relate to each other, you understand," they all laughed.  
  
"Okay, then," Roku said. "let's get moving!" the female Advisor came over and smiled kindly down at Chihiro. Of course, Chihiro didn't fall for it, even though her body did stand up, smile prettily, and curtsy.  
  
"Roku, you will kill yourself by exercising so much magic. Just hand her over to me. I'll find her wardrobe for the rest of the month etc., and teach her Kamikakushian courting."  
  
Chihiro felt a wave of freedom - there was no there way to describe it. she gasped and fell to her knees, struggling to breathe through the corset. Tears dripped down her face ad cheeks, splattering onto the floor. Roku was panting, but said, "Have a good day, Princess," and left.  
  
Chihiro tried to jump to her feet and bolt, but her legs got caught up in all of her skirts and she tripped and fell painfully, knocking the air out of her. This is not a good thing to do while wearing a corset.  
  
"Careful, Miai Hime," the advisor woman said, helping her up. "the skirts are hard to get used to." She didn't even pause as Chihiro finally was able to suck in tiny gasps of air, "My grandmother was human, and she and I were very close. I understand how hard this must be for you... Chihiro, was it? Chihiro. Nothing like a nice pair of jeans and a T-shirt, huh?" she took something small and brown and held it to her lips.  
  
"Eat, princess."  
  
Chihiro swallowed it.  
  
Chihiro was shocked by the woman's soft tone, and looked up at her, still backing away slightly, struggling to breathe properly. "Who... are... you?"  
  
"I am called Miyako. Come with me and we'll get that corset loosened. You'll need to get used to it, though," Chihiro, despite herself, followed wheezing. They came to a gigantic room, with two large double-doors.  
  
"This is your room, Prince - I mean, Chihiro."  
  
The room was big - as in BIG - and dome shaped roof was covered in little yellowish dots. Glow in the dark stars. And had an amazing chandelier. The warm, soft carpet was a light pink, and a magnificently large canopy bed (king size? Double king size?) with some of the most luscious softest looking blankets and delicate lace curtains was in the middle of the room, on a slightly raised part of the floor. It was circular shaped. On the far was one BIG window, with lightly woven lace curtains covering it. the sun and blue sky shone through. Under the window was an enormous bookshelf, covered with books. On the left was what looked like a closet, and between the closet and the window was a small doorway that lead to a small - yet impressive - bathroom. On the right side was a vanity, a space which had the light clicker. Then from the light clicker to the doorway where Chihiro was standing awestruck was a small mat thing, that had a variety of different colored fabric-boots.  
  
"It's amazing," Chihiro said.  
  
"Isn't it? wait until you see the ballroom." Miyako pushed Chihiro in a little bit, and Chihiro took off the little booties (she still inwardly snickered at that) while Miyako closed the doors, and locked them.  
  
"Here, here," she said, and Chihiro held still while Miyako undid her many dresses, laying them carefully over a raised knee, and loosened the corset. She did not take it off.  
  
"Leave it on," Miyako ordered, and Chihiro crouched embarrassedly where she was while Miyako took her many skirts and dresses and lay them in front of the closet, which she opened. Chihiro couldn't stop a small gasp - what was this, every kind of dress in every kind of color and every kind of style? Chihiro tried making a tree diagram with the different dresses and colors in her head, but it didn't work out.  
  
The closet was about as big as her room had been at her old home, and stretched in a bit far. Miyako clicked on a light (revealing that it, too, had a chandelier, if small) and threw a pair of underpants at Chihiro. She caught them gratefully, then scurried in after the woman.  
  
"Miyako?" she asked hesitantly. "did Roku... did Roku really," she swallowed. "kill my dad?"  
  
Miyako paused from where she was riffling through some silks. "Chihiro, you will first have to acknowledge that your REAL father, your birth father, was King here. As for the father that you loved, that raised you, that cared for you; yes. Roku did kill him." Chihiro's shoulders began to shake, and Miyako abandoned what she was doing, knelt (she was tall) and hugged Chihiro. "I know it must really hurt you, Chihiro," she said. "the father you loved is gone. Murdered, and you hurt even more knowing that you can't do anything about it. and the father that you never met is dead, murdered, and you're angry at him for not loving or caring for you, and either way you couldn't care any less about him at the moment. You'll start wondering soon, though. And Yuuko - your mother - is being used against you. nothing is going your way, Chihiro, and I am very sorry for that."  
  
Chihiro accepted it. she finally accepted it, and sobbed uncontrollably into Miyako's shoulder.  
  
"Shh, it's going to be okay in a little while, Chihiro, I promise. The pain will wear away - but the next few days you are going to hate, I'll tell you that." She pulled away and cupped Chihiro's cheek.  
  
"would you like to see your mother?" she asked softly. Chihiro nodded, still crying silently. "Okay," Miyako said. She took the corset off of Chihiro - to which Chihiro was thankful - and gave her a strapless belly shirt, is what it looked like, and a very tight one. Very tight.  
  
"It'll work as a makeshift corset," she explained while Chihiro continued to cry and wonder why the seams didn't rip. Miyako helped Chihiro into a slip, then a dark blue dress that sleeves showed her shoulders, and came to a hook in a ring on her middle finger. She helped Chihiro pull on some tight-like things, and tied some dark blue booties on her bare feet for her.  
  
Then, after giving her a tight squeeze, lead her out and down to the dungeons, to see Yuuko again.  
  
Yuuko and Chihiro embraced through the bars again, and they both cried. After a while, Miyako came and said that she would have a lot of things to tell Chihiro, but she would take her to see Yuuko whenever she could. After some talking, Yuuko finally trusted Miyako (as well as she could), even though she had no other choice, and Chihiro left, looking sadly back again.  
  
"First above all and most important you'll need to understand the rules of courting here!" Miyako announced. The said learner scowled.  
  
"I don't plan on courting or being courted, so, if you'll make this quick - I have to find a way to get home."  
  
"Though you may not have accepted it, this IS your home, Chihiro. Miai Hime. And whether you want to or not, Roku *will* find a suitor for you, so suck up, take a deep breath; I know you're going through a lot. Your blood father WAS the king here. So. First of all, tell me about courting on Earth and I'll tell you what to change to fit our, er, accommodations, so to speak."  
  
Chihiro sat down on the bed that was supposed to be hers.  
  
It was too much to take in.  
  
A princess? Her?  
  
That fact there wasn't so bad, really. However, it would have been easier if she had been a princess somewhere ON EARTH, her father - or, the man who raised her? Wasn't dead, and her mother, oh, say, THE QUEEN.  
  
Otherwise...  
  
Tears still pushed at the back of her eyes, and Chihiro quickly thought about the problem at hand.  
  
If she and Yuuko were to escape, Chihiro would need to... she smirked self- consciously. Social engineering, anybody? Yuuko did that on a daily basis.  
  
And like it or not, Chihiro would have to suck up to Roku et al to get what she wanted.  
  
As long as Yuuko was safe.  
  
Chihiro fingered the orb at her neck and frowned. She hated this place.  
  
"I've never, er, "courted" before," she told Miyako hesitantly. "on Earth, I'm considered a bit young for that."  
  
"Well here you're supposed to be doing it," Miyako reminded, once again going through Chihiro's closet. "if you do something to piss Roku off, I'll try to keep Yuuko alive," Miyako added, sensing where Chihiro's hidden thoughts lay. "isn't there anything about courting you know? Anything?"  
  
Chihiro shrugged. "there's the girlish fantasies that all girls my age have," she muttered. "that my hero will come one day and sweep me off my feet, rescue me from my fears and troubles. Then we'd get married and have a family and live happily ever after." Chihiro tried to shrug off the abrupt thoughts of a certain-green-eyed-somebody named Haku that slipped up.  
  
"as for courting, well, we "Earthlings" call it dating. And on dating, the guy is supposed to take the girl on a romantic moonlit walk and out to dinners and movies, and woo her in the day time, and cuddle with her at night time, and love her and she's supposed to love him. Then when the guy works up enough courage, he proposes to his one true love and they get married." Chihiro smiled a little. "and there's planty of different ways to propose, and all the guys these days use those so that they don't have to look the girl right in the face and deal with possible rejection that way."  
  
Miyako raised her eyebrows. "Care to name a few?" she asked.  
  
Chihiro was now giving her the ghost of a grin now.  
  
"I saw a couple in the newspapers, when I was younger. And in my old home, there was this great big billboard that had a proposal written on it, and once even I've heard great big balloons and jets have the message attached to them. My mom even said that she heard a proposal on the radio, a while before I was born. Of course there's the get-on-bended-knee-and-beg routine as well." Chihiro sighed. "but I suppose here that the father arranges it like and all, medieval and stuff."  
  
"Wow. You humans certainly don't know how to keep a secret. Imagine being rejected after all of that!"  
  
"I guess maybe the girl feels bad about rejecting the guy, so accepts just for the publicity stunt. I had always figured that would be the cowards' way out - but if they truly love each other, then it's sweet and romantic and everybody ends up getting invited to the wedding." Another sigh. "I used to wonder if my guy would do that for me. but he barely did anything, and it's still larger than life." Chihiro closed her eyes. "just holding his hand is like a dream come true."  
  
Miyako stared, then snapped out of it.  
  
"Wait a minute, you mean, you've already got a boyfriend?"  
  
"... boyfriend?" she'd never thought of Haku as a boyfriend before.  
  
"Um, well, we haven't seen each other in a really long time, so I'm not sure if we could be classified as boyfriend and girlfriend ..."  
  
"Oh, Miai Hime!" Miyako cried. "life would just be terrible for you if you were to get married when you already love somebody else!"  
  
"Who said I intend to marry? I didn't, and I think that *I* am the one who chooses who *I* marry!"  
  
"It isn't done like that!" Miyako sighed, running a hand through her long, dark purple hair. She pushed a petite little pair of glasses up her nose and shook her head a little. "I continue to forget, Chihiro, please excuse my manners." She paused.  
  
"Okay, courting, or "Dating" as you call it, is done differently here. First of all, no getting touchy feely in public - got that? No hugging, no kissing. You spend time together and talk. That's pretty much it - then there's differences between Kamikakushi and Earth; never speak when a man is speaking, always bow before a man - even if you are a princess, you won't have to when you're Queen - never raise your voice to a man, do what ever a man tells you to do..." she listed these things on and on.  
  
"Then why are you a Royal Advisor or whatever you people call it," Chihiro asked when she finished.  
  
"Because I'm special," Miyako replied sweetly.  
  
"... Oh."  
  
Miyako blinked at her. "What's wrong? Do you feel okay?"  
  
"... No." Chihiro whispered, clutching her suddenly disruptive stomach and leaning over, eventually falling to her knees, resting her forehead on the ground.  
  
"It must be an after-affect of Roku's spell," Miyako informed her. "come on, up you go; you'll survive. Hurry, now! There are only certain things that you can talk about too."  
  
Chihiro looked up a little bit.  
  
"There are rules to talking?"  
  
"Duh," Miyako informed her sternly.  
  
Chihiro groaned again; and threw up.  
  
"Ai! Too much human blood to react so terribly," Miyako shouted. "I'll be right back and explain the rest to you later, then."  
  
She left, and a few minutes later some servants - servants! - came in and cleaned up the mess, and a man dressed in the usual medieval garb they had here told Chihiro that all she needed was some rest and some food.  
  
Chihiro hated it. She really did.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A/N: Okay, I've got two ideas on how to bring Haku into this story! He comes to Chihiro or Chihiro goes to him - which would ya like? Gotta tell me, I really don't know which to do. I kind of favor the Chihiro-going-to- Haku one, but hey, I'm not the reader. 'nyway. 


	4. Two Months

A/N: OKAY! Chihiro Hime Kou Kouroi (I think - can't even spell my own title - let alone pronounce it) is now being more frequently updated! Lol I hate school. Don't we all? *waves a big flag with a large red 'H' on it* Haku! He come to town! Come to SAVE the princess Chihiro!  
  
Disclaimer: don't own Spirited Away. sorry.  
  
One Week Later, and Roku has only just managed to get suitors et al by now. Took him a week. Heheheh. moron... Baka... heheheh... Erm... *cough* 'nyway, takes place Three Weeks After the last chappy.  
  
To my readers: I LOVE YOU ALL YOU'RE MY BESTEST FRIENDS EVEN THOUGH I DON'T KNOW ANY MORE THAN YOUR BIOS OR PENNAMES!!!!! *huggles readers and stuffs chocolate covered peaches in their mouths* THANK YOU!!!!! ARIGATOOOOOOOOOOOOU!!!!! *faints* though I do kind of hate it when EVERYBODY guesses what I'm doing enxt. *scratches head* guess we all want the same thing, then? lol  
  
Chapter Started: 5/8/03  
Chapter Finished: 5/9/03 Third Person POV .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
In a complete week, Chihiro found the ups and downs of "palace life." As in, everybody she met pretty much seemed to do what she wanted them to, but there was a guard or two following her around when Miyako wasn't. the first time it had been unnerving, but now she was almost used to it.  
  
She spent as much time as possible with Yuuko, trying to lay out plans for escape. It wasn't all that easy, but Yuuko approved of Chihiro's idea to suck up to Roku and pretend to be obedient.  
  
"He won't be expecting that," she said, then gave her daughter some tips on how it was done.  
  
Chihiro often found herself crying, and at night when the two girls that tended to her alone in her bedroom were gone she would slip to the floor, to spite Roku and his "gang."  
  
Miyako had told her everything she needed to know, and just the other day Chihiro had screamed her heart out: Miyako explained now that she was in Kamikakushi, her body growth process would speed up. She had already started puberty at eleven, but this was just... Gross. Like Chihiro had wanted THAT.  
  
She would start "lessons" with a suitor, which of she would be meeting today. She had heard (according to Miyako) that every male in the entire world had come. Chihiro wondered if Haku was there.  
  
Currently, she had learned the easy way to suck in her stomach when somebody walked past, so she could keep the corset loose or even off.  
  
She hated it here. She needed to think of a plan to get Yuuko and leave.  
  
"Miai Hime, there you are," said Roku from where he was waiting for her at the door to the meeting hall, or whatever. Where they had decided her fate, and she had met Miyako. "come, you will be meeting your suitors for this week."  
  
The two guards on Chihiro's tail peeled off and stood at the door entrance, and Roku ushered Chihiro inside. Thousands of scathing remarks came to her mind, but she remembered what Yuuko had told her, gritted her teeth, and held herself the way Miyako had told her until she could start lessons.  
  
She sat where she had the week before, and noted that over half the Royal Advisors (to be said sarcastically when referring to them mentally, Yuuko said might help) weren't there. In their place were seven - exactly - guys.  
  
The first looked about her age, maybe a little older. He had scruffy brown hair and crooked yellow teeth when he smiled. Sick. The second looked around ten or eleven, and didn't have any hair or teeth period. Sick. The third was around seventeen or eighteen it seemed and had black hair with purple highlights slicked back behind his hair - he had an overall appearance of a greasy pig. Sick. Contestant number four looked like he didn't have an age - an old man with a teenager's body. Sick. Mr. Five really was an old man - not necessarily old, but full grown - a young adult. Now THAT was Sick. So was six. Seven had blond hair that stuck up in the back and sharp blue eyes - he looked to be twelve or thirteen, most likely. Ass she sat down and lay eyes over the whole lot, Chihiro shuddered. Okay, Roku could at LEAST have gotten more the same age as the blond boy - only better looking. Were these idiots nobles? Most likely. Roku would want her to be with a noble first.  
  
As it turned out, they weren't all nobles; No. Seven and No. One were commoners. Beautiful.  
  
Roku preached something about being a good king, then assigned each one a day. Seven days of her life wasted. Perfect.  
  
Number Seven was supposed to spend today with her.  
  
Even more perfect.  
  
And she would be starting her "lessons" today.  
  
Ah, the perfectionist is put to shame!  
  
The two guards immediately followed Chihiro, Mr. Seven [a.k.a. Ittogo], and Miyako led them to a semi-large room. There many different people stood.  
  
"These will be your teacher, Miai Hime. Be good to her, Ittogo."  
  
He bowed as Miyako left, and only one man hobbled over and began a speech about the History of Kamikakushi, while ushering them to seats. Ittogo yawned then grinned and winked suggestively at Chihiro. She resisted the urge to throw up on him.  
  
The first of the day was spent like this. Then the princess and wanna-be prince were supposed to walk around in the courtyard - the real courtyard, out in the back, set on the edge of a cliff, with a big stone wall set around it se ensure nobody suicidal jumped off.  
  
Here Ittogo spent his time chasing Chihiro around, quote unquote "sexually harassing" her.  
  
The rest of the week was no different.  
  
Literally, no difference.  
  
The next week passed much the same, and Chihiro found herself begging Miyako on a daily basis to take her to see Yuuko. She had no intention of marrying period, let alone one of those slobs.  
  
The month went by like that.  
  
The next month something changed - Roku and a few others dunked Chihiro under some water, and she couldn't help but relish being clean. Also, halfway through that torturous month, her History of Kamikakushi teacher either dropped dead or retired, or maybe if she had actually paid attention to him she'd know all about the History of Kamikakushi. Either way, she would apparently spend this month learning about democracy and all of the different things that rule kingdoms.  
  
It didn't help having some forty-year-old Baka there feeling her up half of the time.  
  
Eventually, Chihiro spoke up out of discomfort for the nine year old halfway on her lap, and said the idea of one royal family ruling the entire WORLD was very stupid, and if somebody - anybody - revolted, they'd be overthrown just like that. The teacher told her something about learning manners, then explained about the magic and loyalty and the sorcerers and sorceresses (who served directly under the sorcerers) but then Chihiro began a "debate" about sexism.  
  
It was a third month, then Chihiro was learning about the proper way to talk - talk! - and after that she was told the proper way to care for her "lovely" clothes.  
  
Four months.  
  
Chihiro asked Yuuko on her last visit how many guys were in Kamikakushi, and Yuuko guessed if they kept going on like this, another two years of them. She said that Roku would try to get her married off with a man that was fertile, so the ages would range drastically. Then she lectured Chihiro about protecting herself from molesters.  
  
In Five months, Chihiro was learning to walk - that only took a week - then to dance. Stupid dancing. It was a lot harder than it looked. It didn't help that there were about a hundred different ways to dance itself, and one could not do the fox trot while their partner was doing the do-si-do. Eventually, the big woman teaching her said they would save it for later, and Chihiro was thankfully handed over to somebody that would be teaching her about ruling a kingdom as Queen, and ruling as a Princess, and signing papers, blah bleh blah on and on. This took two months.  
  
Finally, though, Chihiro was ready to put a plan for getting herself and Yuuko out. Five more months until she was thirteen, Miyako kept on saying cheerfully. It made Chihiro sick.  
  
After obtaining the keys, she knocked out the guards and released Yuuko, as easy as that: Roku had lessened his guard on both of them, and as planned, for this had been planned a very long time, they easily got out to the courtyard and began the climb up the wall, and down it on the other side.  
  
They paused on a stone ridge that kept from a sharp drop into the foaming, cold water. Or so it looked.  
  
"I've spoken with the other prisoners, or the coherent ones," Yuuko said, squeezing Chihiro's hand before she helped her out of the many dresses and corset. Just the under dress would work for Chihiro at the moment. "a few have managed to escape through the water, but always got caught and brought back. Either way, they say it will not hurt you and is warm if you are trying to get away - a protection spell over the island the castle is on, I suppose."  
  
"So, we just jump in and swim away?" Chihiro asked. she hadn't planned this far, actually, Yuuko had done the mind work.  
  
"No, we'd tire out too soon and there are creatures in that water that could kill us," Yuuko replied, leaning down. Good thing the cliff was smooth all the way in, no rocks to hit on the way down. "but I understand there are some train tracks to the west, over there, see?"  
  
remembering, Chihiro shaded her eyes and held onto her mother for support, who was weak though, and saw the little black line shining through the water.  
  
"It's an awful long way to swim," Yuuko sighed. Chihiro looked at the state her mother was in and swallowed.  
  
"We can make it, okaasan! We can make it. then we can walk on the train tracks until we get to a train station and then..." she trailed off. They didn't have any tickets, and what if the train came along while they were walking? How would they sleep? Which way was... which way was the Aburaya? Bathhouse? Haku? The water seemed much deeper, now, then before. Should they walk through it on the tracks it would probably meet Chihiro's thighs.  
  
"Don't worry, honey, we'll deal with problems as they come," Yuuko said, hugging her tightly. "I'll go first, to make sure it's safe."  
  
"Be careful, mommy!" it had slipped out before she could stop it.  
  
"I will try," then Yuuko took a deep breath and leapt out as far as she could, falling with a splash into the water after what seemed like hours later. It was much more farther down than Chihiro (or Yuuko) had thought it was.  
  
When she hit the water, Yuuko gasped and sank quite a way under. Her skin stung from where it had contacted the water, but she resurfaced and coughed, and realized that it was very smooth - no waves? What kind of ocean was this? And warm. She looked up at the tiny black dot that was her daughter.  
  
"Come on, honey!" she called at the top of her voice, then coughed a little more, ridding herself of the water she had swallowed.  
  
Chihiro took a deep breath and then leapt as well, falling faster then she would have wanted to. Yuuko swam out from under her. For a while it felt like she wasn't falling at all, just floating there in the air with the wind whipping her in the face. Then suddenly the surface of the water loomed up, way faster then she expected, and she made the most spectacular belly flop in the history of Man.  
  
Of course she swallowed about thirty gallons of water and her momentum carried her pretty far under. Frantically, she tried to right herself and get to the surface - finally, Yuuko managed to pull her up, and she was fine apart from being waterlogged and rather dizzy.  
  
"Ready, honney?" Yuuko asked, treading water.  
  
"Yeah," Chihiro choked, and the two began their swim. Yuuko used a long breast stroke while Chihiro, having never learned to swim properly, did something akin to a doggy paddle or her version of imitating a duck. Yuuko, seeing this, helped Chihiro rip her dress thing off from her thighs down and tried to teach her the proper way to swim.  
  
The train-tracks really were farther away than Chihiro had thought, and she was soon tiring.  
  
Then, her muscles began screaming, and she groaned. Yuuko, who was in a similar condition due to her weakened state, then taught Chihiro how to float on her back. They rested like that for a while, but then Yuuko noticed Chihiro beginning to fall asleep and sink, so they continued on.  
  
Eventually, Yuuko was barely moving, barely keeping herself and Chihiro (who was hanging on her shoulders half asleep) above the water. She was barefooted and wore the same clothes she had been wearing when they had kidnapped her daughter; a pair of jeans and a pink T-shirt. Thinking quickly, she got Chihiro awake and floated on her back, taking off her T- shirt, with a thin tank top underneath. She rung it out as best she could, and then tied it in a tight knot around her waist.  
  
Chihiro, more awake by now, was now back stroking, and Yuuko, with a small smile, imitated her.  
  
Eventually, they finally reached the tracks, and Yuuko and Chihiro gasped in relief as their feet hit first the sandy up-rise then the cool metal of the tracks. Yuuko fell to her knees, the water reaching her waist like this, and she held Chihiro for a while. They couldn't sleep, not with the water this deep, they'd drown.  
  
So with a resigned sigh, Chihiro and Yuuko pushed themselves up and began walking. Luckily, a station was very near - just a reddish raised platform. But they collapsed gratefully on it and fell asleep.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chihiro was woken up by Yuuko's scream, and jolted to her feet. Roku and Co. were there, and it looked like afternoon. Roku was holding Yuuko by her throat in the air.  
  
"Chihiro!" he roared. "I tried to warn you! you will marry, conceive, and rule your kingdom without complaint and with wisdom or your mother dies!"  
  
Chihiro blinked, and as she realized the situation, tears pooled in her eyes.  
  
"No, Chihiro, go! Run!" Yuuko coughed out. "they'll kill me anyway, please, do this for me! run! RUN!"  
  
"SILENCE, WOMAN!" Roku yelled, tightening his grip. Yuuko's face was changing colors, and she made choking, gasping sounds, kicking with her feet and hitting with her arms.  
  
"Go Chihiro-chan," she whispered, as blood began to pool from her mouth.  
  
"MOMMA, no, I won't leave you! ROKU! Roku, leave her alone! She didn't do anything, this was," she searched frantically for an excuse. "this was all my idea, please, Roku, don't kill her, not like you killed my daddy, please!" tears spilled down Chihiro's cheeks, and her voice became thin with sobs clogging her throat.  
  
"please, don't, I'll rule your stupid kingdom, I'll marry your stupid men, I'll have your stupid heirs, just leave my momma alone, please, please! I won't have anything to live for without her!"  
  
"Too bad." Roku said firmly, and there was a resounding crack as Yuuko's neck was broken. There was silence, then Roku flung the body out into the water, flicking blood off his hand disgustedly.  
  
Slowly, Chihiro looked out to where the body of her mother floated, then something - something - snatched it down underwater, and there was a red spot of blood there on the water, growing. There were about fifteen Royal Advisors there, and Miyako walked up briskly behind Chihiro.  
  
"Come Miai Hime. You have more suitors waiting."  
  
Slowly, Chihiro's gaze met hers and more tears fell. She opened and closed her mouth silently for a moment, took a deep shuddering breath, then screamed. She creamed louder than she had ever screamed before, and hurt even her own ears. She continued to scream until she had run out of breath, then turned and shot towards the water. Not the way Yuuko's body had gone, but the other way. She dived in and swam, kicking, struggling, as far as she dared, and freely swallowed the nasty tasting water until darkness gripped her.  
  
And she saw blood.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
When she came to, she first noticed the terrible ache all over her body. Then she felt what felt like an elephant standing on her chest. Then she opened her eyes and took in her surroundings.  
  
Her "room". She was in her "bed".  
  
Chihiro took a moment to remember what had happened, then she did, and gasped. She couldn't breathe.  
  
Good.  
  
Finally her breath returned somewhat, and escaped in loud, body wracking sobs. She rolled over and pounded a pillow, even after there was no more feathers left in it. she cried, harder then she had ever cried before, and sobbed, and cursed Roku and Co. out loud, as loud as she could. She made certain to use language that would not be "suited for a princess" and used more that she had made up.  
  
Everything came pouring back - Yuki and the police, her daddy, her mommy... all gone... gone... Chihiro gripped her head and screamed, slamming it down hard on the head board. It disoriented her for a second, and her vision blurred even worse through her tears, and she saw spots. Her hand flew to the orb at her neck and she yanked, yanked so that the pain was a momentary relief. It wouldn't come off, and her hand was covered with blood.  
  
"GOD DAMN YOU, ROKU!!!" She screamed before bursting into more loud sobs. She hoped he was listening to every word. She hoped he had been. That... that.... Bastard...  
  
She had nothing more to live for. Nobody to save. Nobody to live with. Nobody to love or be loved back. Except Haku. She had always pictured him as her hero, and he was.  
  
Where was he now?  
  
"Haku," she whispered, clutching her head, hunching over. "where are you, I need you, please..." she screamed again, then twisted and fell off the bed, got to her knees, then threw up violently.  
  
Blood came after vomit, and Chihiro sobbed harder.  
  
Gone.  
  
All gone.  
  
They were all gone...  
  
"MOOOOOOOOOOMMYYYYY! DAAAAADDYYYYYYY! SOMEBODY, HAKU, YUKI, SOMEBODY HELP ME, PLEASE!!" she gasped, and stumbled to her feet, slamming into the doors into her room - and out of it. the handle was locked. She pounded on it hard, tears coursing down her face - every part of her hurt, and she scratched the door and banged on it, screaming every swear word at the top of her voice directed toward Roku in general, along with murderer, and if she did ever rule his stupid wanna-be world she would put it to war with itself and slaughter everybody and she would kill him and all of his little goons slowly and painfully. She said if she ever had an heir that would be expected to rule this kingdom, she would kill it, and she informed Miyako in a not-so-polite way of her similarities to that of female dogs in heat.  
  
This went on for a while, when all Chihiro wanted was for him and them - all of them - to suffer, suffer like she had, like she was. To see blood and feel pain and want to die like she did. All she wanted was revenge.  
  
Revenge.  
  
How sweet that would be?  
  
Finally she collapsed to the floor in a sobbing heap, and eventually passed out there.  
  
.  
  
When Chihiro woke again, she was still sore all over, and there was still that pressure at her chest. She remembered what had happened, and looked at the faces surrounding her.  
  
"She's going to survive," one man said, looking up. "terrible emotional pain - I'm not sure if she'll recover from that. Perhaps you should not have acted so rashly, Lord Roku?" the other faces disappeared, and Chihiro's version momentarily blurred.  
  
"Much tije has been wasted," Roku's voice said. "you - and you other sorcerers - I need a concort for her now. Pronto! Asap! You're magic - think of one!"  
  
"Why not that noble Hiko boy?" a female voice suggested.  
  
"Turned him down."  
  
"What about Yubaba's apprentice? Or assistant? What ever he is, I met him once. He is a responsible boy, rather handsome; have you tried him yet?"  
  
"I do not believe I have..."  
  
And then all of the voices were encouraging whoever was Yubaba's apprentice. Or assistant. Chihiro blinked to try and clear her vision. One more face remained above hers - Miyako.  
  
Chihiro's eyes narrowed, and she started to sit up, but the pain that snarled at her head pushed her back down, and she lay gasping for a few moments.  
  
"Don't move Miai Hime," Miyako instructed. Chihiro responded by calling her that b word for female dog and then told her to rot in that little red firey place where the devil lives. Miyako frowned at her.  
  
"Such language for a Princess. I wouldn't make a habit out of it, were I you," she warned.  
  
"Or what?" Chihiro sneered. "you'll kill my parents? Oh, oops, I forgot; I don't have any parents!"  
  
"Now, Miai Hime," Miyako started.  
  
"Now Miai Hime," Chihiro imitated, smacking her hand away as it brushed her forehead. "my name is Chihiro," she snarled. "OGINO Chihiro to you Miss I- enjoy-making-innocent-children-orphans! You enjoyed it you ENJOYED watching that freaking" Chihiro said a few nasty words, referring to Roku, "kill my parents! I know you did, because there was a happy acceptation in your eyes! Well guess what," another few nasty words, "now you haven't got a weapon against me! now I can kill myself, or escape without worrying for the consequences! Ha! HA!" she added, just for the feel of it.  
  
Roku and the corcerers and sorceress finished up talking, and the magicals left. Roku walked and stood over Chihiro.  
  
"Sleeping for two months," he snapped. "unacceptable! I have chosen a concort for you, and you will be wed and Queen in three more months." His face loomed closer. "and you WILL conceive. When that is done, you may kill yourself." Chihiro burst into ttears as he left, and Miayako sighed.  
  
"I understand the pain over the loss of your mother, but why do you cry over that human man so?"  
  
"DIE YOU F" some more bad words on Chihiro's part "I HATE YOUR SH" yet another few nasty words from a potty mouth "AND I WON'T DO ANYTHING! YOU CAN'T STOP ME FROM KILLING MYSELF!"  
  
"Yes we can, it's a spell. If you die before an heir - a male heir - is borne unto us, then everybody that you care about will instantly die. Drop dead in agony. We may not knowwho they are, but your conscionse does."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"No, I'm not. If you would let me, I'll heal your head wound, and you can get back to lessons."  
  
"No you friggin" and a few strings of words that Chihiro knew, and even a couple that she made up - not to mention one or two in English. "I don't care. I won't."  
  
"You can be free - exiled, if you want - when this is all over, if you cooperate." Miyako said.  
  
Hmm. Enticing. Maybe she could land a few punches on that sweet little nose of Roku's? it'd be worth it, just for the satisfaction.  
  
Instead of answering, Chihiro burst into tears again, and a few hours later was dressed in all - corset to booties - and learning the proper way to dance. Again. She refused to "learn" though and pissed everybody off.  
  
She would kill Roku.  
  
She would have her revenge on every single one of them.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A/N: tear-warning! I cried. Haku in next chap. 


	5. Three Beings In One Body

A/N: Okay, Haku in this chap. *sigh* oy.  
  
Disclaimer: no own  
  
Chapter Finished: 5/10/03  
  
Third Person POV  
  
About a week after the Last Chapter  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Haku walked inside, headed towards Yubaba's office. She had called him after a friend of hers, an old sorcerer from the other side of the Spirit World, had come maybe an hour before. He wasn't her apprentice, but he was her assistant. He wasn't quite sure if he wanted to know what news this sorcerer had brought.  
  
He entered her office, and immediately the doors slammed behind him. Yubaba stood with her sorcerer friend, and Haku bowed.  
  
"You called?" he asked, directing the question at Yubaba, but his eyes stayed on the sorcerer. He was peering at him with a sort of calculating expression, as though sizing him up for a contest; Haku didn't like it.  
  
"Don't stare," Yubaba snapped. "and Lord Haku of the Royal Advisors to Miai Hime is looking for a consort for the Princess."  
  
Haku stared at her. "Good for him." He decided at last, realizing an answer was expected of him.  
  
Yubaba sighed dramatically and the old sorcerer snorted.  
  
"Not as bright as I've heard he is, Yubaba. Perhaps Lord Roku will see reason when they meet face to face."  
  
"Perhaps," Yubaba said distractedly. She frowned at Haku. "Listen, Haku," she said. "I want you to travel with my friend here to the Kingdom, where the capital town of Kamikakushi is, and the apalce... and the princess."  
  
"... Why?"  
  
Yubaba furrowed her brow, unsure how to brake this to him without his flat- out refusal. She knew he would refuse.  
  
"Did you know the Princess is getting married in Three Months? She will be a Queen, and there will be a King."  
  
Again, Haku stared at her. "... That's nice," he said at last.  
  
"YOU ARE THE KING OF ALL BAKAS I SWEAR!" Yubaba cried, throwing her arms in the air. "just go with him. And give this note to Lord Roku."  
  
She handed him a piece of paper via magic, and Haku tucked it safely away inside of his shirt thing (or whatever it is).  
  
"Go, now, and compliment this place beyond all reason!" Yubaba pointed firmly at the sorcerer, who gave Haku a crooked yellow-toothed smile.  
  
Obediently, he followed the old man out to the bridge, where both transformed; the sorcerer was something like a cross between a dog and a bird. Haku-as-a-dragon followed him through the air. Neither of them made any sort of noise throughout the entire journey, which took all day and all night.  
  
By the morning of the next day, Haku was lagging behind (but not noticeably, he told himself) and rather fatigued. The sorcerer didn't notice this until Haku was considerably *too* far behind, and he slowed their pace.  
  
It helped a little, and they continued throughout that day and night, and it was at the afternoon of the fourth day of traveling, he caught sight of a larger island not too far off. It was the Capital City of Kamikakushi, and almost half of it was occupied by a massive castle. Somewhat heartened, he sped up, keeping slightly above the sorcerer's tail.  
  
They landed in a huge courtyard that was connected to the inner gate, which was open to the city. Waiting for them must have been Roku himself. When Haku had transformed back, he handed him Yubaba's note, not really caring much about anything other than getting back and going to bed.  
  
"This is Yubaba's," the sorcerer said. "the one you wanted. Will he do?"  
  
Roku ignored him seemingly, reading and rereading the note. A cold smirk shot across his face and he tucked the note safely in his robe pocket. Robes - how proper, Haku thought slightly, more focused on note rocking back and forth or falling asleep. He went into neutral-mode and held his head high while Roku walked a few circles around him.  
  
"Master Haku," he said smoothly, stopping in front of him. "are you as responsible as Yubaba says you are?"  
  
Haku stared at him. Knowing Yubaba, she had probably denoted him to the point of stupidity.  
  
"Smarter," he replied hotly.  
  
"Hmm, then, I think you may just work. Seeing as you are working over time trying not to fall asleep, I'll lead you to your room." He turned, and over his shoulder he said to the sorcerer, "you may go. Tell Yubaba I have accepted."  
  
"Yes Lord Roku," the old sorcerer said, transformed, then left.  
  
Haku followed Roku into the castle, up and down stairs, through endless hallways until they stopped at a door.  
  
"This is your room. Get some rest, I'll have a servant come and get you for dinner."  
  
"Please, don't," Haku said. "I'm not hungry, thank you."  
  
Roku frowned. "... In the morning for breakfast, then. There are clothes in the closet, and I hope you'll be wearing one of them." He pushed the door open, put Haku in, closed it and left. Haku said on a four-poster bed and sighed. He had a few things to think about:  
  
What had Roku accepted of Yubaba? What had the note said? Not that he cared. Just curious. Why had Roku led him all over the castle when he could have simply just gone up a flight of stairs and down a hallway? Was he trying to confuse him? Why had he "secretly" locked Haku in with magic? Did he not want him to escape? Was he testing him? Haku had a feeling that Roku was testing him. Not really caring, he slipped under the covers and went to sleep, not even looking at his surroundings.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chihiro glared flatly at the woman who was supposed to be teaching her how to dance.  
  
"I'm not doing it. You can't make me."  
  
"Miai Hime, you must." The woman pointed at the old man who was sitting there - he had been one to court her, and turned down right off, of course. "you cannot learn to dance on your own now that you have the basic steps down! And you cannot learn with a woman! Get used to it. when you are wed and all else, you and your King will be dancing quite a bit."  
  
Chihiro glared and stomped her foot. She called the woman a nasty name, then continued "NO, you can't make me! I won't get married and I won't have your stupid heirs and I won't be your queen and I FLAT OUT REFUSE TOI DANCE WITH THAT. SELFISH. PIG!"  
  
"MIAI HIME!" the woman shrieked, appalled.  
  
"I REFUSE TO DANCE PERIOD! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"  
  
"Oh, but we can," said a voice, and Chihiro whipped around, now glaring at Roku, who looked extremely pleased. He wasn't pleased about the fact that Chihiro was wearing only an under skirt and a long sleeved tunic for men, but Miyako had said to keep her happy unless she should lose her grasp on her sanity.  
  
"Your soon-to-be King is here," he continued. "sleeping. His journey was a long one. He will be attending lessons as well, and you will accompany him."  
  
"Oh no I won't!"  
  
"Miai Hime," Roku warned. "You're pushing your luck. Should you kill yourself, everybody you care about will die slowly and agonizingly, and their last thoughts will be that it is your fault; we have already gone over this."  
  
"And you killed my family!" Chihiro hissed through her teeth, clenching her jaw and bowing her head, hunching up her quaking shoulders. She closed her eyes tight as tears began to fall. "you killed my parents... what makes you think that I won't kill everybody else that's important to YOU right back?!"  
  
"Nice try."  
  
"Say I kill your precious King on our wedding night!"  
  
"You won't be able to," he walked forward, reached out, and pulling the neck of the white shirt down, tapped the orb. "You're held perfectly in place. all we need is a King and an Heir - male. Once you give us those, you'll be free to do with yourself as you wish."  
  
Chihiro jerked out of his grasp, then stumbled to the side.  
  
"I HATE YOU!!!" She cried at the top of her voice, burst into tears, and fled the room.  
  
"NO, let her go," Roku's voice said. "let her calm down - give her the rest of the day off. Prepare to teach her more about eating for tonight at dinner."  
  
She ran as far as she could, and made it out to the back courtyard, where she and Yuuko had escaped. A brown dragon was stretched out lazily on the top of the wall, blue-black eyes half closed, easily three times the size of Haku. It looked up at Chihiro as she stumbled into the garden and threw up and cried.  
  
She was well aware that she was being "baby-sat" however didn't care. One of the Royal Advisors, no doubt.  
  
After she had calmed down, Our Hero began to think. Was there a way to die without killing oneself? Well, Duh. But as the "Princess Miai" nobody would try to kill her. Poison? Could she... no, that would be considered suicide. But, even if she did die, and her friends and Haku were dead too, she would still be gone; Kamikakushi would fall into chaos.  
  
However, she couldn't - wouldn't - be able to kill herself, no. not before Roku and Co. suffered first.  
  
'until dinner tonight' Roku had said. When had Chihiro agreed to come to dinner? When had she come to lunch, or breakfast? She refused to eat. No such morsel of food had entered her stomach since the day Yuuko had died. Even if she did swallow anything, it would come back up again.  
  
Then it hit her.  
  
Looking up, she watched the last of the sun's rays disappear. Choice decided, she got up, wiping her mouth and eyes.  
  
She walked briskly inside, then turned down and headed to where her room was. There she opened the door and closed it behind her, got a drink of water, and hid under her bed, and cried some more.  
  
Of course, she ended up crying herself to sleep, and Miyako herself came in to find her.  
  
"Wake up!" she said briskly, dragging Chihiro out and back on to her feet. "Come on, get ready!" Chihiro just stood there dumbly, and let Miyako and two servant girls dress her in those many dresses that she was supposed to wear. No corset.  
  
What had happened to Miyako? She had seemed so kind at first.  
  
Without saying anything, Chihiro let her entire body slump, her head fell to her chest. She let herself be pushed to the Big Table in the Dining Hall, to dine with her teachers and the Royal Advisors. She sat at the head of the table, like usual, and just sat there.  
  
Everybody spoke and chatted and completely ignored her, and that was just fine; Chihiro completely ignored Roku, Miyako, and her eating teacher as well. She just sat there, slumped (for spite), and closed her eyes. Maybe she could shut them out?  
  
No such luck.  
  
She got through that night and ushered into her bedroom without saying or eating anything, or looking up, or straightening.  
  
So this was what it had come to? All out war.  
  
When she was certain that all were asleep and such, she got out of bed and lit a candle, sitting at the desk and pulling out the knife she had swiped and hidden. For a moment, she wondered. Then she took her pitcher of water, two glasses, and holding her arm carefully over the first, she drew a red line vertically from the bottom of her palm to the tip of her inside elbow.  
  
It hurt.  
  
But she was rewarded with some satisfaction as blood dripped down in a small yet steady river, into the glass. Tears sprang to her eyes, and she bit her lips to keep from crying out.  
  
In her experience, she had known that - though Roku and Co. could heal - they could not make bruises disappear completely or get rid of scars. Scars and scabs. Those were her way out.  
  
Soon the blood cup was half full, and tears made a constant river down her face. She could no longer see her wrist through the haze of the dying candle light, the blood, and her tears.  
  
Shaking all over, she dropped the knife in the water pitcher, and waited for a while longer. Then, when she figured her wrist was done, she took the knife out and hid it back in the desk drawer, putting her wrist in the water instead. She used the second cup to wash up to her elbow, and could tell the water was red with blood. There wasn't a lot of the water, so she dumped the first cup in it, too.  
  
It was a while before it actually stopped bleeding. She took the blood water and being careful in the flickering shadows, went into her closet and dumped it out on the more "extravagant" dressed and skirts. After that was done, she threw the pitcher away and ripped her sheets up, wrapping her elbow to wrist up tightly, then crept under the bed and cried silently until she finally fell asleep.  
  
.  
  
the next morning, Haku woke feeling rather refreshed. A servant came and told him breakfast would be served soon, and to get dressed. Lord Roku would come by and get him.  
  
Still somewhat half asleep, Haku opened the closet and froze.  
  
Okay, he was *not* going to wear any of *those*.  
  
His door was still locked (how had the servant gotten in?) so he sat down on his bed and brought his legs up into a lotus position. This was how Roku found him ten minutes later.  
  
"Why aren't you dressed?"  
  
"Mt body is covered; I'm dressed fine enough. Why did you lead me all over the castle when you could have just taken me here? I'd rather not take a tour." Haku decided to get straight to the chase. "and why did you lock my door? What was it of Yubaba's that you accepted? You have a sense of coldness and secrecy about you - come on, I'm not stupid; what is it you're planning for me?"  
  
Roku watched him carefully for a moment, then threw his head back and laughed, clapping his hands together joyfully.  
  
"Ah, my dear boy," he said through his mirth. "You are sharp as a tack! Sharper, I'd say; wonderful." He leveled his gaze with the younger boy, who was wondering whether he should get into a defensive position or not. "Sharper and smart, even through a fatigued stupor; that's what I want! You'd be a great ruler, a wonderful King."  
  
After a few moment of thought, Haku decided that this was a compliment. "Fine. But you still haven't answered my questions."  
  
"I'll answer them all with one, how is that?" Roku leaned against the doorway. "Madame Yubaba's gift to me that I accepted was... You. Welcome to your new home. We'll handle that later - tell me, Master Haku, how do you feel about Kamikakushi?"  
  
"What has that got anything to do with me?"  
  
"Oh, everything, I assure you; tell me, were you given the chance, would you rule this world?"  
  
Haku stared at him, then made a belated decision to stand up and place his feet defensively, should he have to brace himself or run. "I don't know. It would depend on the circumstances."  
  
"Say, perhaps, you married the Princess and became the King, then."  
  
"Then I would have to rule, wouldn't I, as king." Duh. How slow was this guy?  
  
"Under what circumstances would you marry the Princess?"  
  
Under the circumstances that she was Chihiro in another ten years. "I don't know; I don't plan on marrying."  
  
"Say you had no choice?"  
  
"Then I obviously wouldn't have a choice." Then Haku understood what he was getting at. He bit back a scathing frown, and decided to continue playing dumb and innocent while still giving not-too-subtle hints to his feelings. "What makes you think I would be a good ruler?"  
  
"Oh, many things, Master Haku, many, many things. Besides, you would have the Royal Advisors, and they are basically their own title." He smirked. Haku really did frown this time.  
  
"There's always a choice," he said smoothly, bracing his muscles mentally and starting to walk out. "And under those circumstances, I would make the choice NOT to marry."  
  
Amazingly, Roku let him walk out, and followed him down the hall.  
  
Then Haku realized why Roku had disoriented him the other day. He could get downstairs to the doors, but not outside. He scowled and looked around for a window. He found one, marched over, and began contemplating on how to break it.  
  
"A bit rash, aren't we?" asked Roku.  
  
"What do you want?" Haku asked irritably.  
  
"I'll be blunt," Roku said bluntly, making Haku stare at him in semi-shock. It was sarcasm. Amusing, thought Roku. "You need to marry Miai Hime and become Eishuro Kokuou. King Eishuro, married to Queen Miai, and the two of you would have to produce an heir; a male heir, I'll have to add, since there are far too many females here. Once the Royal Advisors have the heir, you may exile yourself, if you so wish; I already know the Princess will outright kill herself, she is not very happy. You could do the same, or go back to the Bathhouse, or stay and rule Kamikakushi. You have many choices, as you can see; and all I need is an heir."  
  
"No." now Roku stared in semi-shock at the bluntness to Haku's answer, hadn't even waited for Roku to close his mouth!  
  
"You must." Pause. "You will."  
  
"No." Haku repeated firmly. "If you are torturing the Princess so that you know she would end her own life, then what makes you think I'm going to end mine by simply becoming king? Anyway, I'd rather not devirginize anybody, I don't want to marry - and certainly don't want to do either of those things with some snotty brat Princess who is suicidal - besides, I have no noble blood, my home on Earth was destroyed and I did not save it, and even being King - for a short while - is still an amazingly large responsibility. Also, I've heard enough about your half-human Princess; and my answer is NO."  
  
"It's a shame, then," Roku sighed. "I'd rather not force you."  
  
"You can't force me to do anything," he snapped right back. So his employer had just "given" him to some perverted child molester who expected him to marry a twelve-year-old girl and have a male kid when he knew very well the first was always a girl, judging by the looks of the magic around this place, then went on to tell him after tat was done he could kill himself if he wanted to?  
  
That did it.  
  
You can't trust an employer.  
  
He wondered what it would be like to ring Yubaba's neck.  
  
Satisfactory, that was for sure.  
  
"You may change your mind, Master Haku," Roku said in that cold little I'm- so-smart-and-sexy voice. "why not come to breakfast now and meet her?"  
  
"No. you've already set up a spell on the food."  
  
Damn, Roku thought. It was okay to have a smart soon-to-be King, but not one that was smarted than the Royal Advisors. Thinking quickly, Roku said, "just try our food; it is the best in the Kingdom, and the Princess is a beautiful sight to behold."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes." Roku said, and Haku felt his body go numb and heard his voice say "Yes."  
  
A Puppet Spell.  
  
Haku was impressed.  
  
But Roku was no full fledged sorcerer, so it wouldn't last too long. If he struggled, it would only favor in Roku's powers, so he relaxed and watched as his body and actions were completely taken over. He was marched back to his room, and changed, then sent to the kitchen.  
  
.  
  
Chihiro woke up to a servant girl's screaming. As the girl ran out (still screaming) she groggily craawled out from under the bed and tried to figure out why she had been screaming. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the closet door open.  
  
A satisfied smirk crossed her face. Good.  
  
But it would have been better had Chihiro been in there when the servant found her. She wondered what kind of screaming *that* would ellict.  
  
Stiffly, she unwrapped the torn up sheets from around her arm and inspected it. she winced - the damage was worse than what she had originally thought. She hadn't intended for something like that. Thinking semi-quickly, she changed into a long sleeved "boy's shirt" and a pair of leggings, since that was the only type of pants that they had here, apparently. She left everything else the same - messed up hair, blotched and dirty face, thin and hungry. No matter what she did, the hunger was always there.  
  
Miyako came in with two other servants (different from the first, Chihiro noticed) and scurried to the closet. Twin screams, and the two servant girls ripped out. Miyako marched out and turned a cold stare upon Chihiro.  
  
"Did you do that?" she demanded, pointing to the closet.  
  
Chihiro didn't answer.  
  
"Come, now; you'll be meeting your King - your Prince Charming, I should say - at breakfast this morning. Did you really have to go ruin all of those nice dresses?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Where did the blood come from?"  
  
"......... I bit my tongue and it mixed with the water."  
  
"Ah," Miyako paused. "well, then, come now; let's dress you up! I've seen him, while he was sleeping, and he is a doll, so innocent looking yet you can tell he has an inner strength with that to match Roku's. he is very handsome."  
  
No reply. No reaction. Like Chihiro cared?  
  
"And you've developed enough, now, to wear the longer dresses, and show a little cleavage. Coke, now, don't you want to look enticing?"  
  
Nothing in return. Chihiro didn't even look up from where she found her bare feet interesting. There was a spot of dried blood on one from the night before.  
  
Miyako sighed, then commenced doing everything herself. She chose a dress and a pair of booties (Chihiro hated them), then led Chihiro to her little bathroom and bathed her herself.  
  
She dressed her, and curled her hair, putting the parts on the sides up with flowered clips. She painted - literally painted, or so Chihiro figured - her lips a pinkish-red, and put some color around her eyes and face. Then she set a small crown on her head - it was little, then she paused at her ears and tsk tsked.  
  
Chihiro screamed as she pierced them.  
  
And was silent, slumped, the works, as she hung deep red rubies on them.  
  
Then Miyako held up a mirror and cried, "Ta-daa! We have a Princess!"  
  
She gazed at the girl in her reflection. Not her. That couldn't be her.  
  
Her eyes, which seemed more sparkly, fit better onto her face, were a deep, dark brown. They were empty. Empty, they had seen too man things, too many things that nobody should see, not even a twelve-year-old. her face was pale, and thing. Her ears weren't really noticeable, but the earrings were. Those ears had heard things that no seventy-year-old should have heard. Her lips were... how could she describe them? She didn't want to. They had said to many things. Too many things that nobody, period, should have said. She was wearing a dark blue gown that had nothing over her shoulders and went steeply down her back. A diamond was cut out in the center, showing the outlines of things that really shouldn't be shown. The sleeves were long and came down her palms to a ring on her middle fingers, and it came to just past her ankles, barely touching the floor. The orb at her neck glistened. It was obvious the girl hadn't been eating, and there was a feeling of rejection and loss about her. She hated life. She wanted to die.  
  
Was this girl that she saw in the mirror really her?  
  
Her dress was very form fitting, and the look of her - how thin she was, and her feelings, made her ugly. She was disgusting, because that girl was meant to be ordinary in jeans and a T-shirt and ponytail, laughing with friends without a care in the world.  
  
Not depressed, starved, hurt and broken in more than one way. Not with hair curled and thick, with a golden crown set atop. Not like that. Not like this.  
  
Chihiro pressed her palm to her reflection, to the girl's face, and cried for her. She hoped she would have the glorious relief of death soon.  
  
When she was calm, Miyako redid her face, and she was pushed off to breakfast.  
  
She wanted to throw up.  
  
In the ding hall, at the dining table, this had apparently been planned far ahead of time. Apart from the Royal Advisors were a few sorcerers and a couple of sorceresses. Roku was sitting at the head of one end of the table, and another sat at the other end. Niou or something like that was his name.  
  
There were two places free for Chihiro and Miyako. Chihiro was pushed into a seat between Roku and a boy that she didn't bother looking at, didn't bother looking up at all from where she was still silently marveling at how she had gotten taller and her chest had somehow just sort of ballooned out. Gross.  
  
Totally gross.  
  
Under the table, Chihiro put her thumb and forefingers together, then pulled them apart.  
  
She felt a little more clean.  
  
Miyako sat across from her, and everybody chattered and ate and talked, ignoring Chihiro as usual. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Roku struggling. No, straining. She looked up completely more to stare at him. No. he was straining - what was up?  
  
"Constipated?" she asked sweetly. "It helps if you have an injection of a mule's E-coli."  
  
He forced a cold smile at her, and she saw he was sweating.  
  
Good, Chihiro thought. She hoped he was in pain. Her thoughts shifted back to Yuuko and Akio, as they had so many times before, and her eyes burned. They would be ashamed of her right now. She would need to get back to her room soon.  
  
As much as she hated to admit it, she knew it was wrong, bad, but she was already starving herself, wasn't she? And the pain and tears had been different. The tears had been from the physical pain of her wrist, not from the emotional trials she continued to endure. Her escape.  
  
Her refuge.  
  
Eventually she would bleed herself to death, if she didn't starve to death first.  
  
If she was lucky, before the wedding.  
  
She didn't care if Rumi and the others, her friends at the Aburaya and Earth alike, all suffered and hated her before they died. She did if Haku did, but he would understand, wouldn't he?  
  
Then an idea struck Chihiro. Haku! Of course, he could save her! He probably didn't know she was there to start out in the first place, but if she some how got word to him, maybe?  
  
"Lord Roku?" she asked softly, ignoring the boy next to her, who had just eaten (was Roku controlling him? Most likely) and then choked as Roku let go of the spell satisfied, and he was rooted to his seat, teeth momentarily glued together. Now he wouldn't be able to leave without killing himself first.  
  
"Lord Roku?" she repeated, voice a little louder. Almost a whisper. Not bad, for a first try. If she wasn't screaming and cursing, she was crying. This was a nice change, Roku figured, using the sorcerers around him to regain his strength.  
  
"Yes, Miai Hime?"  
  
"Can..." she thought quickly, and even granted Roku the privilege of looking up and not sneering at the same time.  
  
"Can I visit someplace on Kamikakushi before I get married?" her voice was soft.  
  
"Where is it, oh Majesty one?" he asked. she hated him.  
  
She hated him more than anything in the universe.  
  
"It's the place that you kidna - that you brought me her - brought me home," she was making an honest effort, honest! "I think. The tunnel." Her voice was so soft that Roku was leaning towards her, and she him, so that it was more of a secret. Nobody, not even the boy next to her, would/could hear. "The bathhouse. I've heard from talk that it is a wonderful place to go and relax..." she prayed her lies would work. She had just called this god forsaken planet home.  
  
It had better work.  
  
You may go wherever you wish after we have the Heir." Roku replied, raising his voice to the appropriate level and leaning back into his seat. "Look at your husband, Miai Hime. He won't look at you otherwise."  
  
"Good." Chihiro snapped, louder then she had intended, turning her face sourly away. "and he's not my husband." Her voice was back to its breathy mumble.  
  
The boy next to her shifted slightly.  
  
Haku knew that voice! He had heard it before! And without his own will, he looked at her. It was a glance, and one glance told her they had never met before. He felt sorry for her. Sadness and pain - and Hate, a massive amount of hate - radiated from her thin body, and he could tell she hadn't been eating.  
  
Had Roku and the others done this to her? Haku felt even more sorry for her.  
  
Perhaps, when he found a way to break the spell and get the heck out of there, he would take her with him and take her back to Earth, where her true family surely waited in worry and woe.  
  
This was only in a glance.  
  
After breakfast, Miyako herded Chihiro into her room and began to demand answer to questions.  
  
Questions like what are those on your lower arm, why didn't you even glance at your handsome prince charming, when would she make an attitude adjustment.  
  
Chihiro ignored her as she pulled on a skirt and the long sleeved turtle neck that only boys wore.  
  
Then she informed Miyako again of her likelihood to those female dogs in heat and suddenly wondered why she was being pushed down the hall to an isolated room where she would be locked in with her soon-to-be King until they decided to get along.  
  
Chihiro already hated him, just like she hated Roku and Co. She hated them all.  
  
He was already there, being held down by Roku and two others.  
  
So he didn't want to be there? Interesting.  
  
The room was pretty small, carpeted, had a small bathroom and a large comfortable looking bed. That was it. not even a window.  
  
Chihiro did not look up as they were locked in together. Finally after a while, she sluggishly moved in to the bathroom, turned on the tap, and killed the girl in her reflection. She washed off the face paint (or make- up, whatever.) and yanked the curls out of her hair. She flung the crown down and ripped off her booties, then pushed her hair up into a ponytail (her hair-band from Zeniiba and No-face and Baby had long since been taken away) and felt a little better as she was looking at Chihiro.  
  
But not Chihiro, too. Chihiro and Miai, that was who she was looking at. Chihiro, Miai, and Sen. Sen had long since disappeared, but she was still there, showing up in a chore or when working at school. Chihiro was Chihiro. Miai was a twelve-year-old that had started puberty at the age of two (or so it looked like) and was taller. Sen was long since dead. Chihiro was trying to kill Miai, too, now. She was starving her, hurting her, and bleeding her.  
  
She hated her. She hated them all.  
  
She collapsed in a heap and cried.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A/N: okay... so, Chihiro and Haku actually look at each other in the next chapter! ^_^0 this is so cliché. You knew it was coming. 


	6. Lessons and Explanations

A/N: mm-kay! I update! *pauses* say, do you guys really like this or are you only reading it b/c you reviewed by accident in the first place and feel inclined to read? I mean, not to insult anybody (other than myself - what a wanna-be-pessimist!) but I do that every once in a while (thankfully not in the past few months though) and I wanted to know. Yeah? Don't deny it! *pauses again* FREE KITKATS TO ALL WHO TELL ME HOW MUCH THEY HATE FINALS!!!!! *grins stupidly*  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Spirited Away.  
  
Chapter Finished: 5/17/03  
  
Third Person POV  
  
Right After the Last Chapter  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She cried for who knows how long, only vaguely aware of the comforting embrace holding her or her settlement on the bed. When she finally calmed down, she sniffed a few times, then sighed.  
  
"Chihiro?" asked a familiar voice. Chihiro looked up at whoever was holding her gently and it took her a moment.  
  
"Haku! Haku, is that really you?"  
  
"Yeah," he breathed, and Chihiro burst into tears once more, hugging him tightly.  
  
"What are you doing here, Haku?" she asked after again she had calmed down a bit.  
  
"I'll answer that after YOU tell ME what YOU'RE doing here," Haku replied softly. So, once more in tears, Chihiro related the whole story.  
  
When she had finished she was water logged and exhausted. Haku rubbed her back gently, seemingly lost in thought. She had conveniently forgot to mention her not eating (though that was obvious anyway) and her lower arm.  
  
"Why are you here?" she asked softly.  
  
"I was given to the Lord Roku as a gift," he said, voice taking on an uncharacteristic snarl. "And Mr. Oh-so-intelligent thinks that I'm supposed to do whatever he tells me to do." He sighed. "Oh Chihiro, I'm so sorry he and the others did this to you."  
  
"It's okay," Chihiro said, knowing full well that it was NOT okay.  
  
Haku sighed, then shifted so that he was leaning against the wall and Chihiro's back was against him. He felt her ribs and stomach and shook his head.  
  
"I take it you haven't been eating."  
  
"Nasty stuff, that glop they call food."  
  
"I agree - but you still need to eat."  
  
Chihiro turned her head slightly. "I don't care. I don't want to. I just want to die, I've already told you that."  
  
Haku didn't say anything in return. What could he say? She had lost everything she had to live for.  
  
"Because if you die, then I will too," Haku said after a moment, burying his face in her hair. He sighed deeply. "and it wouldn't be because of some spell. Around Yubaba, everybody is pretty much protected, and Roku is no sorcerer."  
  
Chihiro didn't say anything in return. Again, what could she say?  
  
Haku ran his hands along her arms. He was well aware that one of them was wounded, he could tell by the way she held her shoulder and elbow, how she twitched whenever something brushed against the inside of one, how her hand was deeper in her sleeve. He knew very well what she had probably done, and decided might as well get the confrontation over with.  
  
Quicker than Chihiro could figure out what he was doing, Haku moved both hands to her other arm and ripped her sleeve all the way up, exposing the raw flesh. She felt her heart stop for a moment, and breathed in and out slowly.  
  
"These are self inflicted, "Haku whispered into her ear, making her squirm. She tried to scoot away and maybe escape this conversation (she didn't like where it was going) but Haku wound one arm around her chest and shifted again, holding her back to him firmly with his legs. She wasn't going to be able to escape period.  
  
Chihiro froze as he gently ran a finger along her wrist and lower inner arm.  
  
"what makes you think that they're self-inflicted?" she asked shakily.  
  
"Oh, quite a few things, actually," came the reply, a breathy whisper in her ear. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end, and she tried to force herself to breathe normally.  
  
"Don't die, understand? Whether you kill yourself or somebody else does, don't die. You can't leave me."  
  
"And what if I'd rather die than live this... this... this hell, then, huh? Do you think I want to get married? Have a bunch of brats from rape when I'm only thirteen? Grow certain assets that I'm not supposed to get until I'm twenty after a plastic job?" that's what they looked like - some slutty plastic job. "Haku-chan, do you think that I WANT to live?"  
  
"No," came the soft reply, and he rested his head on her shoulder. "I know that what you want more than anything is death, and you deserve it; the bleak nothingness of not thinking, being lost in a world of blackness and peace; that's what you deserve, I'll outright admit it. because death is the most seductive form of peace and happiness there is, and it pulls everything and everybody into it at some point. It's like climbing a mountain, Chihiro; You work harder and harder, and all you want is to give up and go back, to lay down and go to sleep, relax, like everybody should. But did you know what would happen if you just clenched your jaw and continued to climb that mountain? The satisfaction and happiness of making it, when nobody else could. Pulling out of the clutches of everything else, the pride you'd have would be immense. Then do you know what would happen? You would be forced to start climbing and even bigger, steeper mountain." He took a deep breath after drawing each word out slowly and carefully, so that she would understand fully. "Have you ever thought of trying to climb the rest of the way up this mountain?"  
  
She didn't say anything for a moment. "I don't think the feelings I would have at the end would ever come close to stopping the pain this has caused, what it's going to cause. I'm not even halfway up, Haku."  
  
"Ah, so you wish to give up so easily? So early? Would you at least accept help from somebody?"  
  
"Who, do you think, could help me." Chihiro's voice became flat, and she stared fixedly at what she had caused the other night. "what do you suppose, Haku, would ever make me want to live so much that I would make it to the top of this stupid mountain."  
  
He murmured a soft "hmm" as though thinking, and let go of her wrist, folding his legs back beneath him once more. "Living is your own will, Chihiro," he murmured against her cheek. "the opposite of Death is Life. The opposite of Hate is Love."  
  
There was a moment of silence, and Chihiro closed her eyes as tears fell silently.  
  
Haku wiped them away, then pressed his lips firmly yet gently to her cheek.  
  
"Nobody can seriously help you," he said against her slightly damp skin. "Not unless you let them."  
  
For a moment, Chihiro didn't say anything, then she turned her head and offered Haku the ghost of a smile. "Is that an invitation to help?" she asked softly, shakily. Haku smiled back in return, words not being needed for his answer.  
  
They stayed like this for a moment, then both sighed simultaneously.  
  
"I think maybe we should focus on the problem at hand," Chihiro mumbled. "I have no will whatsoever to become..." she went a lovely shade of red. "you know, yeah? But I haven't got anywhere to go. Mama and daddy, they're gone. Even should we escape successfully, what would I do then?"  
  
"I know their deaths hurt, Chihiro-chan," he sighed back, holding her tightly, protectively.  
  
"I don't believe that there'll be much choice in this matter at the moment. We're going to have to think of plans to escape, and everything beyond that."  
  
"Say, Haku, how come you're here?"  
  
Haku blinked. So did Chihiro. Neither of them had actually thought why they were together at the moment, but now...  
  
But now they were BOTH a lovely shade of red! Nicely done, guys!  
  
"Nevermind that," Haku said (in a much higher voice than usual). "not at the moment. We still have to figure out how to escape."  
  
"Can't you at least?" Chihiro asked, all for changing the subject. She was twelve. Twelve! Marrying Haku... actually, that didn't seem like a very bad idea... but what had Roku said was supposed to be after that? My, what a nice work of art! Crimson from the neck up!  
  
"No. that food I ate before, it has a pretty powerful spell on it. I'm stuck here. Couldn't leave if I tried."  
  
"Why haven't they cast the same spell on me?" this latest announcement had put her down considerably.  
  
"They have, quite a while ago. That's how they probably knew that you and Yuuko escaped before, and where you escaped to."  
  
"......... Oh..."  
  
There was a moment of silence, and Chihiro heaved a heavy sigh. "I vote we leave it for tomorrow. I can't think, I'm too tired."  
  
"Okay." Haku said, instantly concerned.  
  
As if they had been listening the whole time, there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Miai Hime? Eishuro?" it was Miyako. Both Haku and Chihiro grimaced at the use of their names.  
  
Haku nudged Chihiro away, and went over to the door. He laid his hand on the doorknob, then whispered, "Are you going to let us out?"  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Haku lowered his voice even more and repeated the question. The was a muffled curse, and the door handle jiggled slightly. Immediately, Haku jerked it open, and Miyako, along with every other servant there, fell in at the unexpected-ness of what they were leaning up against being removed.  
  
Miyako jumped up. Haku and Chihiro stared - no, glared - at her bemusedly. As though she wasn't worth their time.  
  
"I'd like to go to bed." Haku said firmly, and stepped out over the servant girls, accidentally stepping on a few heads and hands.  
  
Chihiro didn't say anything but jerk her sleeve down and march out after him.  
  
A moment later, they were both led to The Remote Hall, and put in their rooms; Chihiro's was the one that she had been staying in for the past few months, and Haku's was just across from hers, probably looking the same but blue in color. Chihiro smiled a little at that, settled on her bed.  
  
Of course she ended up falling asleep, hopes of a plan being formed keeping her aloft.  
  
Being aloft, though, can't stop one from waking up in the middle of the night and crawling under the bed, where it was more comfortable.  
  
.  
  
The next morning, Our Heroes didn't meet exactly the way they had planned. In fact, early after Miyako and two other servant girls had gotten her dressed (no corset, she didn't need one - and she kept her arm well hidden) standing outside Haku's room, coming dangerously close to giggling as she heard the muffled shouts coming from inside. Something about Haku not wanting to wear "that THING" and the servant boys (three of them) and that one Royal Advisor, Ukon or Niou arguing back.  
  
At last, Miyako dragged her off to breakfast, and everybody practically jumped with joy when she ate a small bite of toast and Haku came in grumpily, dropping into the seat next to her. Her was wearing something akin to robes, something a prince would wear. Chihiro wondered what he would look like in a tunic and leggings... then she mentally slapped herself.  
  
Then she decided the picture her mind conjured up wasn't that bad...  
  
Then she literally slapped herself, earning silence and stares from everyone.  
  
She decided not to think about anything after that.  
  
However, thoughts came. As she stared down at the yellow mush in front of her (suddenly rather very sick and not in the least bit hungry) she decided that it looked just like the scrambled eggs Yuuko used to make. Akio had often remarked that they were the fluffiest, most delicious looking eggs ever. Chihiro had never looked at them, only ate them so she claimed they tasted better then the store-bought kind. Which had been the best compliment anybody could have gotten from her while mouth was stuffed with yummy white egg.  
  
Chihiro loved her mother and father... she missed them so much... she gripped her lower arm, squeezing it until the blood circulation was long since cut off.  
  
Tears pricked her eyes, and fell. She released her arm, which began to tingle, reaching up and wiping her eyes hard. 'don't cry, don't be weak in front of Roku and Miyako and the other bakas,' she told herself. Her mental voice was breaking, too. She was already destroyed mentally.  
  
She bit her lip, both arms up now with her cloth napkin against her face, for once (and only this once) glad that her Miyako-styled-hair was hiding her face, which was probably already red and blotchy by now.  
  
She tried not to shake with silent sobs, stuffing a fist into her mouth to stop the muffled sounds that escaped her throat from being heard. The sparkly blue stuff on her eyelids was smeared by now, probably. She was well aware that the (literally) red paint, on her lips, was smeared and gone.  
  
She searched for a way to make a quick exit.  
  
Meanwhile, during all of this, Haku was finding out (in a rather un-Haku- like-gleeful fashion) that if he glared into anybody's eyes for a moment, they went red and looked away. currently, he was working on the moron next to Roku (Niou, was it? the guy that had literally strapped him into the clothes) when he felt a slight push against his mind, felt a slight shake next to him, heard the slight ruffling of clothes, heard the slightly muffled sound of choked sobs and tears. He abandoned Niou and felt a flash of guilt. He had completely forgotten about Chihiro.  
  
He looked to her and saw that it was obvious she was crying, and trying hard not to show it.  
  
Without thinking, he stood up silently and purposefully nudged Chihiro as he passed, leaving the room.  
  
He couldn't suppress a few remarks, though, things he usually kept to himself when thinking ill of people.  
  
Chihiro took the hint, and immediately scrambled after him, out into the hall. A moment of silence passed before it sounded like complete chaos took place in the dining room, and after a while Roku and Miyako detached from the room to watch Chihiro and Haku, find out where they had gone, what they were doing, etc., etcetera.  
  
Haku was wiping the tears off Chihiro's cheeks and eyes, giving her strength without having to say anything. Her back was to the two Royal Advisors.  
  
"What are you doing?" Roku demanded.  
  
"Fixing the Princess' face," came the smooth reply as He quickly coated his finger tips (and the rest of Chihiro's skin) with the face paint that was smeared everywhere anyway. He turned her around, showing his finger tips on purpose. "See? She looks like a Queen already."  
  
Miyako shrieked.  
  
Perhaps three or four hours later, Chihiro was back to her dancing lessons. Haku was off learning something else.  
  
Of course, Our Hero had conveniently forgotten all of the past dance steps, and was UNCANNILY being unable to try these, let alone learn new ones, or even listen for that matter. She was shifting from foot to foot, gazing at her dress hem, that sudden urge to strangle Roku slowly and painfully back.  
  
She knew how she would kill him. How she dreamed to kill him.  
  
He would be on the ground in pain, and she would stand over him in a pair of jeans and a ripped up dirty old rag of a tank top. He would look up angrily and fearfully at her as she clasped her hands around his throat and laughed into his face as her nails brought forth drops of blood, slowly and painfully crushing his windpipe. He would cry out, and beg Miai Hime to stop, but she would tell him she had murdered Miai Hime just like she was going to murder him and he murdered her parents and Yuki and those police...  
  
"MIAI HIME!" Cried the voice of the old fat woman dance instructor, her shriek jerking Chihiro out of her sinful dreams. She realized her hands were in a rather violent gesture in midair, and she finished it, picturing all of their faces there... she dropped her arms, though, when the tutor fainted (with an earth-shaking whumpf) and a shrill scream.  
  
Thoughts of escape came to mind oh-too-late as Miyako, a couple of servant girls, Roku, and Haku entered. Haku looked slightly ruffled.  
  
"What happened here, Miai Hime?" Roku demanded while Miyako and the two servant girls leaned over the tutor and fanned her weakly with their hands.  
  
Chihiro decided that she would share her fantasies with Roku later.  
  
"She was showing me how to do a pirouette in midair without stepping on the partner's foot or falling down either thirty times in a row. The heat and exhaustion must have made her pass out." Then, voice dripping with sarcasm she added, "it was ever-so-dreadful, Lord Roku, and I'm ever-so-grateful that you and my knight-in-shining-armor came to rescue me before I suffered a similar fate."  
  
Roku didn't seem to find her excuse very funny.  
  
Haku did, and smiled secretly a little bit, however more inwardly interested in thinking about Chihiro's referring to him as her knight in shining armor.  
  
"Miai Hime, when will you learn that the sooner you cooperate the sooner you'll be set free?" Roku's voice took on a cold, coaxing tone. "Get married, have an heir, and you can go. Is that too much to ask? The Prince seems to be very excited about ruling, marrying, and having an heir." Roku looked at Haku, who made a not-so-modest attempt to show that he didn't enjoy being called a prince, ruling, marrying, or having a child. His expression made all of these plain - everybody looked back to Roku, quirking amused eyebrows. Roku scowled. "The same goes for you," he said. "Back to lessons. Lady Miyako, find a couple of new dance instructors for Miai Hime." He paused and thought that over. "never mind, no," he decided at last. "they'll both have to learn anyway, and learning with a partner is best." He sent a chilling look to both Chihiro and Haku. They sent their own chilling looks right back.  
  
"Just why do *I* have to Learn how to dance when I'm not going to learn anyway, and I'm not going to ever dance? What a baka's idea THAT was!" Chihiro snapped.  
  
"You will both be dancing at the wedding ceremonies, your coronations, when it is found you are with child, when it is found what sex the baby will be, the "baby shower" as you humans put it, when the baby is born, at the baby's coronation, and the night before you depart." He smile grew wicked. "IF you depart."  
  
There was a long moment of silence.  
  
"And, uh, you think that we'll be good little boys and girls during all of that?" Haku asked, raising a sharp eyebrow.  
  
"You will be, I've been planning all of those for months." His face twisted now into a sneer. "Plenty of sorcerers and sorceresses there to keep you in check."  
  
"Oh, so now you're FORCING us to get married! Twice! Well, NOW, isn't that a funny proclamation!" Chihiro said, wondering if she sounded hysterical or not.  
  
"You're sharp, hearing the plural in "wedding ceremony"," Miyako said. "There'll be three, actually. The first is something like a private ceremony, really. The second is a witness ceremony, where all of the Royal Advisors and sorcerers and sorceresses watch. Then the last is the public ceremony, and will be held on an enormous island that I'm sure you'll love, and every single spirit will be invited and every single spirit will be there." She smirked, now, as well.  
  
Another moment of silence passed.  
  
"Three questions to go with the three ceremonies, then," Chihiro said irritably. "First, what do you plan to do with me for the next three months? Two, say Haku decides to rule - because I'm not - and he has an uncanny urge to destroy everything? And three, what makes you so certain that if I get married, which I won't, I'll get pregnant? I mean, sick. Eew. Gross out." She crossed her arms in an un-princess-like fashion, knowing full well it would piss them all off.  
  
"I'd also like to point out a few mistakes in your points," Haku piped up. "The first is this: the first two wedding ceremonies won't require dancing, since they're only witnessings. What makes you think Chihiro or I will be dancing period? The finding with child, finding child's sex, and the "Baby shower" as you put it are all basically the same thing that'll happen at the same time if they happen at all, which they won't, and that ""ceremony"" is a small, kind of private one. What makes you think that we - that *I* will be departing at night? When I do, I swear to you that I won't stick around for some baby's crowning. There won't BE a baby (or wedding ) to start out with," he added the last part almost weakly, as though assuring himself.  
  
"Questions, questions," Roku sighed, tapping one foot patiently. Both Haku and Chihiro were taken aback by this. "I'll answer what I can, Prince and Princess, if it will make you happy."  
  
He paused, as though thinking. His smirk showed that he was only letting them stew.  
  
"Miai Hime, you will either be staying with Haku or locked in your room the first two months. The third both you and your "prince charming" will be learning to dance together and the wedding ceremonies together. Lord Haku has already made it clear that he does not want to rule - but should that happen, with either of you, a light threat on the baby's life would fix that right up as well as your inner senses of duty. Both you and Miai Hime will be dancing, I assure you." his voice grew even colder as he seemed to be addressing Haku though he spoke to both of them. "You are right about my over-emphasizing the dancing points. And the "baby shower" as we seem to have decided to call it, will NOT be the least bit private. You will BOTH be around for your child's coronation. You will get married. As for both of you inquiring how I plan to make certain that there is An Heir, my, my, my, there are threats, spells, a many assortment of lovely things. Of course you'll be locked in the same bed, room, together, and even if we must wait three hundred years, there will be an heir. Besides, the life of a child is loved by all, especially Humans and Fathers and Mothers. You will both stay, if not by your own free will then for your son."  
  
He seemed satisfied. "So, Miai Hime, now that we have all of that cleared up, make your choice for the rest of the day: go to your room and have lunch and dinner and breakfast delivered to you there until you are ready to come out, or accompany your-soon-to-be husband and King in his own lessons?" he thought a moment. "Should you choose the latter, you will be stuck with the first choice should you interfere with his learnings."  
  
Chihiro scowled darkly.  
  
She hated how she found herself semi-interested in watching Haku and a sword-master thirty minutes later. He was supposed to be learning sword play, but didn't seem to be interested in doing either: learning and swordplay. This surprised the sword-master, because EVERY boy spirit wanted to be a sword-master! He was very stressed out, stressed to the breaking point when Haku asked for the third time how to grip the handle with two hands and always ended up by gripping it with his left hand at the pommel.  
  
She barely stopped a smile when the sword master actually DID get stressed to the breaking point and sent the blade down with a chilling scream.  
  
He seemed to be shocked into silence, choking on his own voice, when his student and soon-to-be King brought up his blade sideways, in EVERY SINGLE BAD FORM there was, twisting it to the side so that the said master's weapon went skittering across the ground and buried itself in the wall.  
  
"Nice soprano line," Haku remarked, remaining blissfully oblivious to how his bad-formed defense had put the sword-master into tears.  
  
Chihiro did give a little smile, though, after (an uneaten) lunch, watching a tutor drawl on and on about the history of Kamikakushi pacing in front of him, and Haku was caught in a very rare undefended state, head falling to his chest then snapping back up.  
  
Since she was sitting across from him, and already knew all of this crap, she kicked him whenever it looked like he was not going to snap his head back up again.  
  
The first time she did this he cocked an eyebrow at her, throwing his head to the side only slightly.  
  
She smiled sweetly.  
  
Half an hour later, both were getting reprimanded by Roku for not only tearing each other's booties, lower legs, and the bottoms of their clothes up, but for managing to break the table leg and two other chairs.  
  
The next day, Chihiro found herself restlessly pacing her room after flinging her "breakfast" out the window, which was cracked and locked in a half open position, to give her some air but to keep her from escaping. Nothing in her room could/would brake the glass, and Miyako had locked her closet.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A/N: okay, ya, so sue me. yup, they ARE getting married, I'm, heh, I'm telling you that right now. Two months are going to pass, and I'm only going to show snippets of what the wedding ceremony/nies are supposed to be like, b/c A) I think that I've already informed you that both Haku and Chihiro aren't interested in dancing, B) they obviously aren't going to pay any attention to what they're supposed to say while standing in front of a crudely made altar, and C) figure this out: if their movements and mouths are going to be controlled by a bunch of magical weirdos, then why should they know all of that crap? They won't have a say in it anyway.  
  
B'sides, they don't want to get married. I mean, they DO that's obviously logical, but under these circumstances...  
  
'nyway. 


End file.
